Wedding Time
by Valval17
Summary: Vivo en Londres desde hace 5 años, junto con Alice.. pero nos llego la noticia de que Emmett estaba comprometido asi que volamos directo a Forks lo que no esperabamos era encontrarnos con una familia que cambiaria toda nuestra vida...
1. Emmy Comprometido!

Estaba en medio de un sueño perfecto, Romeo venia por mi.. me decia que me amaba y justo cuando ibamos a besarnos:

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN BRANDON.! Si no mueves tu trasero en este mismo instante fuera de la cama...- alice gritaba desde la sala y podia ver su cara de brava

- Alice no es necesario que me digas nada, se que llegaremos tarde a la oficina si no estoy lista en 10 minutos, ahora me dejarias cambiarme?- Le dije a la tontilla de mi hermana con una de mis mejores sonrisas

- Ok Bella pero si en 5 minutos no estas parada en la puerta de la casa te juro que me ire sin ti- alice podia ser la persona mas insistente de este mundo si ella queria.

En ese momento me pare de la cama corriendo me puse una falda y una camisa, mis usuales converse, me cepille los dientes y el cabello, me perfume y sali. Alli estaba Alice sentada con una enorme sonrisa en su cara

- Listo nos podemos ir – Agarre mi café y salimos a la oficina en el Porshe de Alice

- Bella, mama dejo un mensaje en la contestadora, suena bastante emocionada – mama? Que raro.. jure que mama estaba de vacaciones con papa por Australia

- Mmm.. y que dejo dicho? – le pregunte a la duende con cara muy seria

- Dijo que nos tenia una gran noticia y que la llamaramos cuanto antes, creo que es algo sobre Emmy – dijo la enana con esa sonrisa que solo nosotras poniamos al decirle "Emmy" a Emmett eso si que lo molestaba

- Bueno, en cuanto lleguemos a la oficina la llamamos. – estaba pensando en las mil y un cosas que podrían haber sucedido que no me di cuenta en que momento llegamos a la oficina

Alice y yo trabajábamos en nuestro propio negocio de Remodelación de Interiores, se nos daba muy bien; Alice se encargaba de comprar y conseguir todos los materiales y yo de Administrar y acomodar todo en su lugar.

- Hola Bells, Alice - nos saludaron Angela y Jessica desde sus puestos al parecer no habia mucho trabajo para el dia de hoy

- Hola chicas, como estan? – pregunto la duende muy emocionada

- Emh.. bien, su mama las ha llamado unas 3 veces, dice que es urgente y que la llamen – ok.. esto debia de ser algo muy importante si mama llamaba tanto

- Gracias angie, Alice vamos a llamar a mama – y arrastre a alice a mi oficina – que querra mama que tanto llama?- y marque el numero de la casa..

- Pues ya veremos.. ALO MAMII!- oh mi dios Alice si que tenia hiperactividad nunca se quedaba quieta

- A..a alo?- contesto una voz femenina muy dulce del otro lado de la linea

- Quien ees? Mami? – pregunto Alice de una manera muy curiosa aunque para ser sincera yo tambien queria saber

- E..h no, ya te la paso.. René la llaman al telefono – y en ese momento alice estaba dando brinquitos

- MAMI MAMI ahoraa si eres tuu?

- ALICEE AMOR! Como estas? – grito mi madre al otro lado del telefono

- Ah hola mama yo bien y tu? Si gracias sigo viva y SOY TU OTRAA HIJA! – grite riéndome a grandes carcajadas

- Ay Bella! Claro que se que tu tambien eres mi hija.. bueno chicas les tengo que contar una gran noticia.. pero creo que seria mejor si Emmett se las contara – se escucho un grito que decia algo como ' tus hermanas, ahora, BAJA'

- Heerrrmaaanitaaass! – grito esa voz tan familiar que me hacia reir sieempre

- EEMMYYYY.. ajajajajajaaa! – se escucho un bufido de parte de emmett al otro lado del telefono- que es esa 'graan cosa que nos tienes que contar hermanito'- pregunte muy emocionada

- Bueno hermanitas.. – dijo emmet con una voz un tanto.. nerviosa? - Me voy a casar! – alice y yo caimos al piso de la sorpresa... las 2 mirabamos al telefono y nos mirábamos entre nosotras, teniamos las mandibulas en el piso de la sorpresa! Emmy see ibaa a caasar!

- EMMETT CHARLIE SWAN BRANDON ES ENSERIOOO? – grito alice en medio de un ataque de adrenalina brincando por todos lados! – dimeeeeeee grandulooon quien es? En donde se conocieron? Que edad tiene? Como es? – deciamos Alice y yo alternándonos y complementando las preguntas

- Si duende y mounstrica.. Se llama Rosalie, Rosalie Hale tiene 29 y es alta, rubia, dulce, inteligente y me mantiene controlado – jajaja eso era bueno hasta que alguien controla a Emmett – Nos conocimos hace 2 años en una Fiesta y hace 10 dias que estamos comprometidos –

- COMO QUE 10 DIAS EMMETT Y POR QUE RAZON NO NOS AVISASTE?- alice ahora estaba brava.. genial

- Por que estaba esperando a conseguir sus pasajes – pasajes? – se vienen mañana mismo para aca, ya mama llamo y arreglo todo van a pasar 2 meses aquí con nosotros para que sean parte del cortejo de la boda y esten con nosotros – OH MI DIOS! Que bueno veriamos a mama y a papa! – Y Rose tiene una familia encantadora, ya la conoceran y se que se las llevaran bien, hagan maletas y prepárense su vuelo sale a las 7 AM.. tengan todo listo; Rose y yo las pasaremos buscando

SISISISISISII! CHAO EMMY TENEMOS MUCHO QUE BUSCAR- y colgo el telefono con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.. – BELLA HAY MUCHO QUE BUSCAR VAMOONOS!


	2. Rose y su Familia

Alice me arrastro toda la tarde al centro comercial, compramos regalos hasta para el alcade.. es eso posible? SI.. con una duende llamada Alice si es posible. Llegamos a la casa alrededor de las 8 PM, estaba muy cansada y todavía tenia que hacer maletas, pero sabia que Alice las haria asi que como pude llegue a la sala

- Sueño.. Maletas.. Alice.. – que acababa de decir? No tengo la menor idea

- Si bella, ve a dormir yo hago las maletas pero te digo tu las cargaras mañana para el carro- me dio un beso en la mejilla y desaparecio

- Chaao... – me tumbe en la cama y cai rendida

Esa noche soñe que iba vestida de un lindo color crema por un pasillo lleno de flores y Emmy estaba con un traje muy bonito y una sonrisa cargada de felicidad al lado de el habia un angel, no lo pude distinguir.. pero sabia que era un ser perfecto.. y como todos los dias de mi vida.. Alice me desperto en el mejor momento del sueño

- Bells... despiertaa despiertaa son las 6 30 arreglate ya nos vamos! Tienes que bajar las maletas despierta despierta- Alice brincaba sobre mi cama

- Alice tu sabes que estoy despierta no tienes por que brincar sobre mi cama – ya suficiente pegue un salto y me pare de la cama – LISTO FELIZ?

- Si! Veremos a Emmy y a Rose – no la conocia y ya la queria.. tipico de Alice aunque a mi tambien me agrado la descripción de mi hermanote asi que ibamos a llevarnos bien

Bajamos las maletas, llegamos al aeropuerto y conseguimos nuestro avion fueron mas de 8 horas en el avion.. estaba extremadamente cansanda.

- Alice busca a Emmett mientras yo voy por las maletas – No habia terminado de hablar cuando vi a un angel parado frente a mi con una sonrisa torcida que parecia de mentira.. tenia unos ojos esmeralda que no se podian comparar con nada en este planeta y... estaba al lado de.. emm.. emmett?

- DUENDE! MOUSTRICA– Salio corriendo un Emmett sonriente y nos dio un Mega Abrazo de Oso que nos dejo sin aire a Alice y a mi.. nos daba vueltas por el aire y ya no podia respirar; Emmett se dio cuenta y nos bajo.. en ese momento logre ver como Emmett arrastraba a una rubia despampanante y se paraba al lado de ella.. – Bella, Alice.. ella es Rosalie mi prometida

- ehhh.. Hola chicas un gusto conocerlas – y nos dio una sonrisa muy calida me hacia sentir en casa de nuevo

- Hooolaa Rooosee!.. eh no te molesta que te diga asi..? o si te molesta? – Alice hizo un pucherito muy tipico de ella al que NADIE se puede negar

- Jajaja claro que no me molesta Alice me puedes llamar Rose.. como estuvo su vuelo? Y sus maletas? – Esta chica ya me caia bien, se veia que no era una Rubia Hueca si no que era una muy inteligente

- Estuvo fatal.. y respecto a las maletas las ibamos a buscar en el momento que ustedes llegaron.. deberíamos ir a buscarlas – dije en un tono serio habia perdido de vista al angel de los ojos esmeraldas

- Chicas vayan con Rose al carro yo busco las maletas – emmett nos dio una sonrisa y se fue

- Bueno Rose.. cuentanos como es que terminaste con el Oso? – le dije con una sonrisa de amigas mientras caminabamos al carro

- Nos conocimos en la feria hace 2 años, yo estaba con unas amigas y unos bandalos se nos acercaron y nos intentaron maltratar pero su hermano llego a tiempo y nos ayudo y desde ese dia no puedo dejar de pensar en el y agradecerle por aparecer en mi vida. – Oh.. de verdad que no estabamos al tanto de muchas cosas que han pasado en casa

En ese momento llego Emmett con las 3 maletas de Alice y atrás de el venia el angel con mis.. MIS MALETAS! Oh dios.. Emmett lo conoce y viene riéndose con el..

- Hermanitas les quiero presentar a alguien..- yo tenia la boca abierta diria que demasiado y los ojos como platos – El es Edward.. el primo de Rose

En ese momento me perdi en mis fantasias con ese nombre.. Edward Edward Edward ...

- Tierra llamando a Bells – me susurro alice al odio – estas babeando hermanita controlate!

Como me iba a controlar con ese angel en frente de mi.. era perfecto simplemente perfecto.. vuelve bella! No te dejes llevar por las apariencias.

- Bienvenida.. Me llamo Edward Cullen – bello, con una voz que te deja suspirando que mas se podia pedir?- Pero tu me puedes llamar como quieras

- Ehh.. yoo.. yo soy Isaabella un gusto – y me dedico una sonrisa como la otra.. Torcida que hermoso se veia no aguante mas y me sonroje tome un color carmesí

- Ella es Bella yo soy Alice – dijo la duende extendiéndole la mano

El solto una risita

- Mucho gusto Alice

- Creo que debemos irnos mama debe de estar desesperada en frente de la puerta esperando- dijo Emmett resignado – Creo que no todos entramos en el carro, por que no montamos todas las maletas en mi Jeep y yo me voy con Rose y Alice y Bella se van contigo Edward?

- Por mi esta bien que les parece a ustedes? – pregunto Alice

- Ehhm.. yo.. esta bien – me puse roja como un tomate que me pasaba?

- Entonces vamos, nos vemos en casa Alice.. Bella siganme- dijo con su hermosa voz Edward y nos paramos frente a un Volvo Plateado hermoso

- WOOOW EDWARD ESTE ES TU CARRO? – pregunto Alice dando brinquitos y aplaudiendo

- Jajaja si Alice te gusta? – pregunto

Alice abrio la puerta trasera y se monto en el carro, quedando edward y yo solos afuera; me arbio la puerta del copiloto y me monte y la cerro.. el si era un caballero

- Gracias y si.. si le gusta tu carro

- No hay por que

En el camino Alice iba hablando con Edward de los carros, le conto de su Porsche y le conto todos los detalles, nos dijo que Rose era muy buena mecanica y que era mandona tambien... Yo iba pensando en Edward en como ibamos a ir en la boda en que el seria mi pareja y.. Quee estoy pensando?

-Llegamos..- se bajo y le abrio la puerta a Alice y ella le sonrio como un angel y despues me abrio la puerta a mi.. Lo que hizo que me sonrojara mas

- BELLAA, ALICEE oh dios mio mis pequeñas si han crecidoo! Charlie ven a veer!- Rene estaba llorando de la emocion no sabia a quien abrazar primero pero alice se me adelanto y se le guindo encima

- Mami mami Mami Mamii! Comoo te hemos extrañaadooo! - aplaudia Alice sin dejarme abrazar a mama..

- Bella, Bella como estas mi niña? - dijo mi madre llorando abalanzandose sobre mi

-Hola mama! Bien.. - alli detras de ella se encontraban 4 personas irreales.. Eran simplemente perfectas..

Emmett al ver mi cara de confusion se hecho a reir a carcajadas, lo que hizo que me frustrara mas

- Bella, Bells, Bellita tienes que verte la cara que tienes ajajajaj - ya no soportaba la verguenza todos menos edward se estaban riendo.. Bueno el estaba conteniendo la risa

- Mira mounstrica te digo: Ellos son la familia de Rose..- señalo a la señora con cabeza en forma de corazon y ojos esmeraldas - ella es Esme la tia de Rose y la mama de Edward, Jasper y Tanya - y señalo a los 2 jovenes rubios de ojos azules.. Los rizos de Tanya tenian un color fresa rubio era algo hermoso - y el es Carlisle. El esposo de Esme el papa de los 3 chiflados y el tio de mi Rose..

Alice se le abalanzo encima a Tanya y le decia que serian grandes amigas y ..veia a Jasper con amor en los ojos?, mientras que yo penosamente me acercaba a Esme y a Carlisle que me veian con un sonrisa en su cara

- Bienvenida Bella - dijo Esme en un tono maternal que me hizo abrazarlos.. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que habia hecho me sonroje y me aleje

-tranquila hija.. Ahora somos como familia - me dijo carlisle

Alice me jalo para que conociera a Tanya y a Jasper.. Mmm creo que alice queria algo con jasper y para mi sorpresa eran de nuestra misma edad.. Pero que edad tenia Edward? Que le habra pasado a Rose que esta con sus tios?

- Entren! La cena esta lista- Charlie grito desde adentro


	3. Comienza el juego

- Papa- dijimos alice y yo al unísono corriendo a los brazos de Charlie – no puedo creer que estes tan viejo mirate esas canas- le dije yo en un susurro que nada mas nosotros 3 logramos oir

- Bella, Alice como han crecido mis niñas..Vengan pasen la cena esta lista- y asi todos pasamos y nos sentamos en la mesa

En cada extremo de la mesa se encontraban los papas de las familias.. Charlie, a su lado mama, alice y yo seguida por Esme y Carlisle, Rose y Emmett.. Tanya y Jasper..

Edward aparecio con una bandeja gigante en las manos.. mientras que Mama y Esme se ponian de pie y salian directo a la cocina

La cena paso sin ningun inconveniente.. todos hablaban animados de la boda; seria en mes y medio, mañana nos iriamos todos los chicos a una reunion en casa de los Cullen para dejar claro las parejas del cortejo, las reuniones y pruebas de vestido

Estaba agotada no aguantaba mas el cansancio..

- Lamento que me vaya pero me estoy cayendo del sueño nos vemos mañana – les dedique una tierna sonrisa y subi a mi cuarto.. Tanto tiempo sin entrar, estaba igual de color violeta y lila, con detalles en purpura y una gran cama en el centro.. me heche en la cama y cai rendida...

Soñe otra vez que estaba por el corredor de la iglesia..viendo a emmett sonriendo y al lado estaba el angel.. pero esta vez si lo reconoci un muchacho fuerte, alto, con un cabello cobre y muy desordenado una nariz perfecta y unos labios de muerte; era Edward.. quien me miraba con una sonrisa torcida muy hermosa, cada vez me acercaba mas a ellos..

- Buenos Dias amor! – Si no era Alice.. era Renee pero alguna se ocupaba de despertarme

- Hola ma.. por que me despiertas tan temprano?- que hora era? No tenia la menor idea

- Como que temprano Isabella Swan? Son la una de la tarde y tu cita en la casa Cullen es en 10 minutos asi que muevase señorita arreglate que van a ir muchas personas

- Si mama.. ya me arreglo-

Sali de la cama, me bañe y me relaje me vesti muy bien.. tenia un lindo vestido que Alice habia comprado ayer y unas zapatillas de bailarina. Baje a "desayunar" cuando vi una nota que decia:

Bella.. me he ido con Emmett por que se nos hacia tarde.. Creo que mandaremos a alguien a buscarte.. no te pongas terca ni nada por el estilo nos vemos en un ratito..Ali

Solte un pequeño bufido.. Pequeña duende... como me puede dejar por que no me desperto antes.. eso que suena afuera es una.. bocina de carro? Cuando me asome por la ventana no podia creer lo que veia era un familiar Volvo Plateado, mi mandibula cayo al piso otra vez era Edward! Habia venido por mi.. sali corriendo y tropece

- Auchh- gemi cuando me estampe contra el piso aunque eso no me detuvo y sali corriendo hacia la puerta.

Quede estatica viendo a ese Angel que estaba en mi puerta

- Hola Bella- me dijo con esa hermosa voz que me derretia

- Emh.. ho-hola edward- que lindo se veia – gracias por venir a buscarme lamento molestarte

- Nada de molestias Bella es un placer- que tierno es.. esa voz me hacia estremecer y me hacia sonrojar.. es que nunca me iba a dejar de sonrojar?

- De todas maneras.. gracias Edward

Nos montamos en su carro y fuimos rumbo a su casa.. estaba perdida como era que se podia llegar tan profundo en un bosque y con una carretera.. bueno los Cullen podian.. en ese momento la vi una hermosa y gigante casa blanca con detalles en madera y grandes ventanales

- Wow edward que casa tan bonita tienen – lo dije deslumbrada

- Tu eres como de la familia siéntete como en casa- me dijo con una sonrisilla que hacia que mi corazon se acelerara

- BELLA BELLA! Dime que no estas brava por que te deje sola en casa por favor- salio corriendo a abrazarme esa duendecilla con un puchero en su cara.. argg ese puchero

- Si Ali.. contigo nadie puede estar brava quita el pucherito- y le puse una mano en la cara mientras me reia bajito

- Bueno Bells.. pasemos que Rose esta por decir las parejas quiere que todos estemos presentes..

Edward nos abrio la puerta de esa hermosa casa y no me sorprendi al ver que el interior de la casa era igual de hermoso, tenia amplios ventanales y constaba de 3 plantas.. en el Jardín trasero se podia ver un gran bosque y una bella vista del cielo

Al pasar vimos a Rose con una lista en sus manos

- Bella! Menos mal que llegas no queria decir las parejas sin todos presentes..- oh en ese momento me voltee y vi a Emmett, Jasper, Tanya, Edward, Jake..agarrado de la mano de una linda chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos parecidos a los mios

ESPEREN UN MOMENTO JAAKEEE? No puede ser era Jake mi gran amigo de la reservación india La Push!

- JAKE JAKEE eres tuu no lo puedo creer..- grite euforica y lo abrace pero la chica a su lado me estaba poniendo la tarea difícil

- BELLA! Oh amiga como te he extrañado.. como esta todo.. oh deja que te presente.. ella es Reneeesme, mi novia- en ese momento que la vi me di cuenta de lo mucho que se querian y eso me emociono

- Hola Reneesme un gusto conocerte! – nos presentamos al igual que Rose nos presento al resto de los presentes.. al cabo de un rato me sabia todos los nombres

- Bueno – dijo Rose viendo la Lista- es hora de decir las parejas, a cada pareja se le otorgara algun deber para la boda espero que todos queden contentos... Las Parejas son

Alice y Jasper

Jake y Reneesme

Tanya y Alec

Jane y Demetri

Kate y Garret

Victoria y James

Y por ultimo queremos que nuestros padrinos sean...

Edward y Bella

No podia creer... como se supone que debia de reaccionar? Oh dios creo que estaba tan roja como una sirena de ambulancia.. mas caliente que el sol.. creo que me iba a desmayar pero Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos

- Mounstrito que dices? Quieres ser nuestra madrina? – me puso la sonrisa de hermano que tanto amaba que lo que pude hacer fue lanzármele encima riendo

- Si EMMY comoo no lo seria si me pones esa sonrisaa!- me dirigi a Rose y la abrasé – gracias rose te quiero

- Yo tambien Bella, ahora cada pareja tiene que venir a recibir su papel en donde dira cual es la tarea que tendran que hacer para la boda, ire a buscar los papeles

- BELLAA; puedes creer que me tocara con Jazz estoy muuy emocionada hermanitaa no lo creo todavía y a ti con Edd! Crees que no lo note ayer? Se ven lindos aprovecha jeje!- me dijo alice danzando de un lugar a otro

No me percate que Edward me miraba fijamente desde el otro lado del salon hasta que me hablo.

- Bella no te molesta..que..que seamos compañeros verdad?- esos ojos suplicantes y curiosos me tenian ocupada

- Ehh.. no edward, al contrario asi podemos conocernos mejor- solte en un tono muy bajito pensando que el no escucharia

- Yo tambien lo creo Bella.. quieres que te enseñe la casa? Rose viene en 10 minutos fue a buscar todas las tareas- me dijo con su bella sonrisa

- Claro.. vamos- lo segui escaleras arriba, me enseño todos los cuartos y me decia de quienes eran todos eran hermosos.. el suyo era de ensueño nos dimos cuenta que teniamos muchas cosas en comun.. discos, libros etc.. nos detuvimos en la ultima puerta cuando vi un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Esta es mi habitación de piano.. aquí es donde me relajo y puedo meditar las cosas- me dijo con un aire de sinceridad al hablar

Era una habitación que no tenia paredes si no que tenia ventanales... dejaban ver el Crepúsculo que empezaba a notarse; y en el medio de la habitación se encontraba el Piano.. era el Piano de cola mas hermoso que habia visto y en el banquito habian mas de 100 partituras musicales era algo hermoso

- Edward me prometes que algun dia me tocaras una de tus canciones? – le dije con los ojos cristalinos de la emocion el acuno mi rostro entre sus manos y me acaricio una mejilla

- Claro que si bella, te lo prometo- y me dio un fuerte abrazo... miles de millones de corrientes y chispitas corrieron por todo mi cuerpo que hicieron que no me pudiera despegar de edward fue algo mágico.. después de un ratito fue que nos separamos y yo me puse muy roja como de costumbre

- Bella te puedo preguntar algo..?- el ceño de duda se veia en su cara

- Claro Edward lo que quieras..

- Tu sonrojo es frecuente siempre?- oh; esa pregunta no me la esperaba

- Emhh.. bueno.. si, cuando algo en verdad me impresiona o me deslumbra si..- mire al piso para no tener que ver su expresión pero al contrario el me agarro una de mis manos

- Gracias por contestar Bella.. mejor sera que bajemos- me dijo con una sonrisa picara que hizo que me riera

V i como empezábamos a correr por las escaleras riéndonos.. agarrados de la mano hasta que gracias a mi torpeza quedando ya 3 escalones me resbale y edward me atajo y me cargo acunandome contra su pecho

- Bella estas bien?

- Si edward.. gracias por ayudarme

- VENGAN TODOS! Diremos cuales seran sus tareas.. en ese momento edward y yo nos fuimos a la sala a ver cual seria nuestra tarea


	4. Las Tareas

Pov Rosalie

- emmett osito ven aca, tenemos que elegir las parejas - esto si seria serio.. Quien serian nuestros padrinos de boda?.

- que pasa Mi Rose? Las parejas... Mmm que tal si lo hacemos por 'dedito dedito'- esa era la respuesta de Emmett para cual quier problema, donde pusiera el dedo seria la pareja- si rosee?

- bueno emmett, 3 de las parejas las haras asi ok?- le dije con mirada seria

-sisi rose! Gracias bebe - y me dio un tierno besito en los labios - Ya puedo? Asenti y vi como agitaba el dedo en el aire; no contuve una risita esto era muy tipico de Emmett

...Alice y Jasper

- Oh Rose mira! Mi hermanita con tu primooo! Que te parecee? Quiza terminen como nosotros quien sabe- y volvio a agitar el dedo en el aire

...Tanya y Alec

- Emmett! Tanya te amara mas por esto! Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Alec deja que le diga!- le aplaudi y siguio con el dedito

... Madrina y Padrino

- ehh.. Emm, señalaste madrina y padrino eso significa que le vuelves a dar y quienes salgan seran los padrinos...- dije un poquito nerviosa

...Edward y Bella

No lo podia creer! Mi hermoso primo egocentrico con Bella la seria! Esto seria muy bueno

- emm! Emmett! Mira Edward y Bella! Que te parece- lo mire sorprendida el ya estaba dandome vueltas en el aire

- Oh bebe! Esto sera perfectoo perfecto- y nos fundimos en un profundo beso...

Las otras parejas seran: Reneesme y Jacob, Victoria y James ; Kate y Garret y

Jane y Demetri

Pov Bella

Estaba pasando por todas las tonalidades de rojo y rosa... Edward me miraba con una risita oculta en su cara..

- Vamos Bella, rose nos llama- y me agarro la mano hasta que llegamos a la sala alli ya todos tenian sus papeles...

-Alice, Jasper.. Queremos que se encargen de la decoracion de el salon, se que lo estoy dejando en buenas manos, en el sobre estan todos mis gustos- le dijo a Alice dandole un sobre

- Sisisi! Jaazz no te emociona? Vamos tenemos mucho que hacer- Y se fueron a un sillon a charlar sobre tu trabajo

-Tanya y Alec, a ustedes les toco los pasteles... Primita en tu sobre se encuentran mis sabores favoritos, los de Emm y los ingredientes que nos dan alergia- le sonrio y le dio su sobre

-Alec! Tenemos que empezar a probar pasteles! Let's goo!- dijo una Tanya muy feliz

- Jane y Demetri, a ustedes les toca comprar todos los accesorios para la hora de disfraces y mascaras, en su sobre esta el numero de invitados, las mujeres, los hombres y el numero de Mascaras especiales - dijo Rose entregandole el sobre a Jane

- Wow.. Esto es muy emocionante! Ven Demetri ya tengo algo en mente- dijo Jane agarrando la mano de Demetri

- Reneesme y Jake, chicos ustedes se encargaran de hacer todos los arreglos florales y la manteleria; en el sobre estan los colores que tenia pensado, el numero de invitados y mis flores favoritas- dijo Rose suspirando y dandole el sobre a Reneesme

- Oh gracias Rosalita! Ajajajaj- dijo Jake agarrando el sobre, Rose puso una cara de amargada, eso significa que le molesta que le diga asi.. Mmm.. 'Rosalita'

- Kate y Garret, chicos ustedes como tienen tan buen olfato, quiero que se encargen de la cocina, los platos principales, las bebidas todo! En su sobre se encuentran los platos que me dan Alergia y los que no me gustan y la lista de invitados- dijo Rose alias 'Rosalita' dandole el sobre a Kate

- No te defraudaremos Rose, ven amor.. La cocina nos llama- dijo Garret jalando amorosamente a Kate

- Mmm Victoria, James.. Ustedes son los expertos del sonido! Por eso decidi que ustedes se encargaran de los grupos musicales, la orquesta y el DJ, en su sobre esta la direccion del salon para que vean el espacio- dijo Rose dandole a Victoria un sobre

- SI JAMES! Vez te dije que seria interesante vamos...

- y por ultimos.. Mis padrinos, Edward; Bella a ustedes les toco algo muy importante para nosotros, La despedida de Solteros... - dijo Rose con una sonrisa picara en su cara

- QUEEEEEEE?- se escucho un mega grito y 12 cabezas con la boca abierta viendonos a Edward y a mi

- ROSE NO! Deja que yo me encarge de eso por favoor porfavoor! - suplicaba alice desde el sillon

- Basta, Edward y Bella pueden, se que ellos haran algo muy divertido.. Verdad Hermanita?- me dijo Emmett muy sonriente

- Eh..- dije yo todavia en shock

- Por supuesto que si Emmett , Bella y yo nos encargaremos de darles una despedida- dijo Edward agarrandome la mano y arrastrandome hasta la cocina..

- Bella dime que estas pensando- me dijo Edward en un tono muy dulce

- Emh.. Yo no se que pensar Edward.. No soy creativa, ni atrevida no se que hare para Rose- le dije bajando la cabeza por mi sonrojo

-Tranquila Bella, yo estoy aqui para ayudarte- y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo mi sonrojo mas notorio


	5. Como se hace una despedida de soltero?

No tenia la menor idea de como se hacia una despedida de soltera.. Quiero decir, que iba a hacer llevar a las chicas a un Club Nudista? A un Bar?... Una noche de peliculas con Strepers? No sabia que le gustaba a Rose

- E-edward.. Una pregunta; que clase de despedida le podria gustar a Rose? - le dije muy confundida

- No se Bella, te tengo una propuesta, que te parece si yo te averiguo hoy sobre lo que le gustaria a Rose y tu me averiguas lo que le gustaria a Emmett si?- Me dedico una tierna sonrisa

- Claro Edward seria maravilloso!- dije y sin pensarlo lo abrace guindándome y rodeando su cuello... Oh mi dios eran miles las sensaciones que emanaba mi cuerpo cuando tocaba a edward, como pude me separe de él y volvi a mi tipico color carmesi- Lo siento- dije con cabizbaja

- por mi no te preocupes Bella, me encanta que te abalances sobre mi

Oh.. Este chico si que me sabia deslumbrar, todo lo que decia era hermoso..

- Que te parece si mañana paso por ti y vamos a buscar ideas y accesorios?...claro si.. si tu quieres- me dijo mi angel con un pequeño pucherito.. que le hacia pensar que no queria estar con el?

- Si quiero Edward! Si voy contigo... Como a que hora? - pregunte todavia un poquito sonrojada

- A las 11 esta bien?- pregunto un tanto ansioso

- Claro Edward a las 11! Perfecto, vamos a la sala a ver que pasa por alla

Al salir vimos a Alice y a Jasper besandose... No lo podia creer! Desde cuando Alice hace algo sin contarme? Se separaron al oir el Carraspeo de Edward

- Edd, Bella.. Nosotros estabamos- dijo Jasper viendonos con miedo y tenia los Labios hinchados

- Nada Jazz, deja que yo les explique; Bells Jazz y yo somos novios! No te parece Genial!- Alice, alice, alice 2 dias fueron suficientes para saber que queria a Jasper ;en nuestros 25 años alice habia tenido 3 novios, y todos ellos la dejaron por su personalidad... Espero que con Jasper sea diferente

- Ok, bueno Duende, Jazz les doy mi bendicion - dije en un tono burlon sofocando una risita

- Yo tambien - dijo edward, eso si que sonaba lindo

- Jazz sera mejor que me vaya, nos vemos mañana! Emmett! Baja vamos a casa - grito alice corriendo por las escaleras

- Voy duende, Bells esta abajo? O esta en el cuarto de Edward? - como es que emmett dañaba todos los momentos con sus bromas? Ya sentia mi cara arder no aguantaria mas.

- Hasta luego chicos, Alice estare afuera- y sali corriendo, a los 2 minutos salio un sonriente emmett...

- Bells, por que te pusiste tan brava? Solo jugaba con mis padrinos- hizo un pucherito

- Por que... Eh... No se emmett, simplemente no me gustan ese tipo de bromas- dije. Emmett tenia razon... Por que yo me habia puesto tan.. Brava?

Soñe lo mismo de ayer... Caminaba por el pasillo lleno de flores, veia a emmett sonreir; y a su lado esta mi angel, si el era mi angel; mi Edward... De repente me guire a ver que habia tras de mi y estaba en un club, en medio de una tarima con un vestido de gatubela! ERA lo que creia? La despedida de Rose? Que hacia yo aqui... Y estaban Tanya y Alice riendose a carcajadas de mi...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me desperte yo sola, pegue un brinco y rebote en el colchon...*Fue solo un sueño bella* decia mi cabeza, que horrible...

Toc,toc,toc

-Hola Mounstrica - dijo Emmett entrando a mi cuarto - te recuerdo que en 20 minutos Edward viene a buscarte para ir a ver lo de la despedida de solteros, deberias arreglarte... - se aclaro la garganta y cambio de todo - Oye Bella, Edward te ha dicho algo de mi despedida por casualidad?

- Oh Emmeett.. dime, que tipo de despedida quieres?- dije estresada y alterada...

- Bueno Bells, que quede aquí si? Quiero una donde hayan miles de bailarinas y haya mucho licor! Y QUE LAS BAILARINAS SE VISTAN COMO PIRATAS! Seria muy cool!- eso nada mas Emmett lo podia decir..

Una bocina conocida sono fuera de la casa...

- OH EMMETT.. me distraje hablando contigo me visto y bajo en 5 minutos habla con Edward mientras yo me cambio- le dije empujándolo fuera de mi cuarto

Busque alguna ropa que fuera muy bonita, queria causar una buena impresión con Edward, sentia que algo iba a pasar hoy, me puse una falda muy bonita, unas sandalias y una franelita con una chaqueta, me hice un trenza y baje corriendo para encontrarme con mi angel.. Edward

- Buenos dias Edward – dije adquiriendo un poquito de rubor natural en mis mejillas

- Buenos dias, Bella.. – dijo con esa voz que extrañaba oir, la que hacia que mi corazon rebotara con mas fuerza dentro de mi pecho- estas lista?

- Deja que me tome un jugo y nos vamos si?- le dije acercándome – si quieres vienes

El se limito a asentir y camino detrás de mi. Al llegar a la cocina saque el envase de jugo y me serví.. me lo tome todo, me tome 2 vasos mas hasta que me acorde de su presencia.

- Edward, si que he sido descortés.. quieres? – le pregunte señalando el pote

- No Bella, estoy bien.. ya estas lista?- me dijo ofreciéndome su mano la cual agarre sin pensarlo

- Claro! Chao Emm nos vemos mas tarde- salí y le guiñe un ojo a mi gigante hermano- Dile a mama y a papa que salí con Edward y que no se a que hora llegue

- Edward.. Cuídala- emmett lo amenazo

Y salimos de la casa, el amablemente me abrió la puerta y la cerro. Íbamos en un silencio cómodo, los 2 íbamos con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Bueno Bella, averiguaste lo que te pedi?- me dijo con una sonrisa fugaz..

- Si, me dijo que lo que se imaginaba era algo como "estar en un bar.. con miles de bailarinas vestidas de piratas y mucho licor" Oh.. casi lo olvido y emmett tiene una obsesión con los piratas- dije riéndome de mi hermanote

- Gracias Bella, yo le pregunte a Rose y a Tanya y me dijeron que su desedida perfecta seria " estar todas en un spa con un lindo masajeador fuerte, alto , y heterosexual que las pueda atender.. que cada una tenga su propio masajeador"- dijo el con una 'C' marcada en la cara que significaba: CELOS

- Gracias, que piensas que deberíamos comprar para usar? Te dire algo pero mantenlo en secreto entre nosotros si?- le dije con un puchero

- Si bella yo no lo dire- me guiño un ojo.. ese gesto me dejo sin aliento

- Bueno, soñe que estabamos en la despedida de solteras en un club y estabamos vestidas de gatubela fue algo muy vergonzoso!- le admiti viéndome las uñas debido a mi sonrojo

- MMM... eso no estaria mal, tu crees que nosotros nos deberíamos de vestir como piratas? Seria algo muy bueno para emmett

- Jajajaja si edward seria muy bonito.. creo que en el centro comercial hay varias tiendas de disfraces podríamos ir y ver si encontramos algo- dije absorta.. ya que estaba metida en mis pensamientos de cómo se vería Edward vestido de pirata.. seria algo hermoso, una camisa que le combinara con sus ojos..

- Bella, ya hemos llegado- me dijo abriéndome la puerta

Nos dirigimos a la primera tienda de disfraces que vimos, estaba vacía y tenia miles de disfraces y accesorios

- Buenas.. alguien nos puede atender?- dijo edward con una voz ronroneante y hermosa

- Emh.. si señor- salio una mujer joven que tenia los ojos como platos viendo a edward, lo estaba desvistiendo con la mirada la sangre me hervía.. estaba c e l o s a- en que te puedo ayudar?

- Bueno, mi novio y yo estábamos buscando unos trajes de pirata y de gatubela para usarlos en una ocasión muy especial tendrán algunos?- lo solté todo sin pensarlo.. al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho me tape la boca y me puse vinotinto y púrpura.. no podía creer que yo había dicho eso!

- Claro.. siganme- dijo en un tono amargado mientras que edward estaba conteniendo una risita

Vimos miles de trajes, edward se probo algunos... e hizo que yo me probara algunos, no me sentia comoda en ellos; pero al ver la expresión que el ponia cada vez que salia con uno de esos me emocionaba. Compramos 6 trajes de Gatubela y 6 de piratas..ya que pensamos que seria mejor si a Rose y a Emmett les comprabamos algo mas 'llamativo' junto con una corona y demas

- Bella quieres ir a comer? Conozco un restaurant italiano dentro de el Centro Comercial te gustaria ir?- me dijo con una mirada amorosa y esos ojos que me penetraban el alma

- Claro.. – dije un poco avergonzada

Llegamos al restaurant, era simplemente perfecto.. edward pidio una mesa para 2 y nos sentamos un poco alejados de las demas personas

- Bella me quieres contar sobre ti?- me pregunto mientras el camarero nos traia los menus

- Ehh.. mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan Brandon, tengo 25 años, soy la melliza de Alice.. nacimos un 13 de septiembre.. nunca he tenido novio..- en ese momento senti como mi cara ardia en llamas- Vivo en Londres con Alice, tenemos nuestro propio negocio de Remodelación de Interiores y ya.. algo mas?- le pregunte viéndolo a los ojos

- Wow.. como que no has tenido novio? y que fue eso que le dijiste a la mujer de la tienda?..jaja ehh.. cual es tu color favorito?- pregunto muy curioso

- El Verde Esmeralda- respondi sin siquiera pensarlo.. yo si que era obvia

- Tu hobbie favorito?

- Leer, bueno suficiente cuentame ahora todo lo que yo te conte sobre mi.. pero de ti- le dije ansiona

- Bueno mi nombre completo es Edward Anthony Cullen Mansen, tengo 27 años soy el hermano mayor, tengo 2 hermanos gemelos.. Jasper y Tanya ..naci un 20 de Junio, me encanta leer, tocar el piano..era un mujeriego hasta que...- bajo la cabeza y se ruborizo

- Hasta que...?- lo alente a seguir

- Hasta que te vi Bella..- en ese momento mi corazon latia desenfrenadamente no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando..

- Yo..te..te quiero Edward- solte de una y me ruborize

En ese momento llego el mesonero con los platos.. comimos sin volver a mencionar el tema, edward pago y nos fuimos directo a mi casa pero antes que me pudiera bajar me agarro la mano y me impidio salir

- Bella.. enserio tu.. me quieres?- dios.. sabia que me lo preguntaria

- Si edward.. yo creo que tu...tu me gustas- le dije viéndolo a los ojos con un color carmesí en mis mejillas

- Yo tambien Bella.. siento una conexión contigo.. te quiero demasiado- me acerque mucho a el.. sentia su respiración alterada cerca de mi rostro hasta que lentamente senti un maravilloso roce con mis labios.. Mi primer beso, no lo podia creer; nos acercamos mas y empezamos a mover nuestras bocas hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.. fue un beso maravilloso y mágico

Bella.. quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto mi edward.. mi angel..


	6. Muchacha de ojos Chocolates

POV EDWARD

Hoy iba a acompañar a Emmett al aeropuerto, ya que llegaban sus hermanas... Alice y Bella; yo no las conocia pero Emmett decia que tuvieramos cuidado con alice por que era extremadamente activa, que nunca se quedaba quieta y que por lo contrario, bella era callada... Si eran mellizas, por que tanta diferencia?

En ese momento sono mi celular sacandome de mis ensoñaciones

- Hola Ed, todo listo? Estoy en tu casa en 5 minutos, dile a Rose que este lista.. Por fin vas a ir con nosotros?- me pregunto Emmett un poco ansioso

- si Emmett, pero si no te molesta prefiero irme en mi Vo

lvo... No creo que soporte verte con Rose derramando Miel- le dije un poco ironico

- claro edd, ya llegue salgan- dijo y corto la llamada, pude escuchar la bocina de su Jeep

- Rose! Sal, ya Emmett llego- le dije a Rose quien ya se encontraba en la puerta nerviosa- Ve con Emmett, yo me voy en el Volvo nos vemos alla- le dije entrando al garaje y sacando mi tan querido carro...

El viaje fue corto, ya que iba escuchando a Debussy... Al llegar nos dirigimos a la pizarra de vuelos y decia que ya habian aterrizado; fue en ese momento en el que escuche una dulce y hermosa voz que tenia como dueña a una muchacha de unos ojos color chocolate... Eran simplemente hermosos; tenia la mirada conectada con la mia, vi como su rostro cambiaba de color y se ponia un poco mas rosa... La hacia ver mas dulce.

- Duende! Mounstricaa!- dijo emmett corriendo a abrazar a la chica de los ojos chocolates y a otra pequeña muchacha que estaba a su lado...

- Oh Edd, estoy nerviosa creo que es mi turno de conocerlas- me dijo Rose muy nerviosa en ese momento me aleje un poco de ella dandole la señal de que debia ir a saludar...

A los minutos Emmett me alcanzo y nos dirigimos a buscar las maletas de las lo podia creer.. Emmett no exageraba al decir que Alice era una compradora compulsiva traia 3 Maletas de 50 kilos, y emmett me aseguro que era pura ropa..

Yo agarre la otra Maleta grade y una mediana, eran las de Bella, cual de las 2 muchachas seria Bella? Y cual seria Alice?

- Vamos Edward, te presentare a mis 'locas hermanas'- y no pude hacer mas que reirme para ocultar el nerviosismo que tenia de conocer a sus hermanas

-Hermanitas les quiero presentar a alguien- dijo emmett y vi como la dueña de esos ojos chocolates abria la boca por la sorpresa y me veia...- El es Edward... El primo de Rose

- bienvenidas, me llamo Edward Cullen - les dije mirandolas a las 2 pero despues me dirigi a la hermosa muchacha de ojos chocolate- Pero tu me puedes llamar como tu quieras...

Quedo deslumbrada, lo podia ver en sus ojos; me veia con la boca abierta y vi como su hermana le susurraba algo en el oido que hizo que ella se sonrojara

- Ehh.. Yo... Yo soy Isabella un gusto- dijo ella poniendose mas roja aun.. Con que ella era Isabella? Frunci el ceño

- Ella es Bella, yo soy Alice- aclaro la muchacha bajita extendiendome la mano la cual tome con alegria y riendome

- Mucho gusto Alice- dije con una sonrisa en mi cara

- Creo de debemos irnos, mama debe de estar desesperada en frente de la puerta esperando- dijo emmett dudoso - creo que no todos entramos en el carro, por que no montamos todas las maletas en mi Jeep y yo me voy con Rose;y Alice y Bella se van contigo Edward?- gracias emmett, sabia que en algun momento me ayudaria... Despues de tantas verguenzas que me hacia pasar en algo me ayudaria...

- Por mi esta bien! Que les parece a ustedes?- pregunto Alice dando saltitos

- Emh.. Yo; esta bien.. - dijo bella adquiriendo otra tonalidad de rojo, que hermosa se veia cuando cambiaba de calor

- Entonces vamos, nos vemos en casa... Alice, Bella siganme- dije caminando delante de ellas hasta llegar al carro el cual abri con el control

- WOOW EDWARD ESE ES TU CARROO? - dijo alice aplaudiendo

- Si alice.. Te gusta? - pregunte, pero antes de que me pudiera dar una respuesta vi a Alice montada en el asiento trasero

Le abri la puerta del copiloto a Bella la cual se monto poniendose roja como un tomate otra vez

- Gracias y.. Si, si le gusta tu carro- no pude evitar reirme ante su comentario

- No hay por que- dije con una sonrisa en mis labios

En el camino estuve charlando con Alice sobre los carros, ella tenia un Porshe amarillo ultimo modelo, les conte que Rose era muy buena mecanica y que era mandona... Hasta que llegamos a la casa de los Swan

- Llegamos- dije abriendole la puerta a Alice y a la vez a Bella

Vi como Rene salia llorando a ver a sus hijas!

- Bella, Alice Oh dios mio mis pequeñas si han crecido...

Y asi les presentaron a toda la familia...cenamos sin ningun tipo de inconveniente, todos hablaban animadamente mientras yo veia a Bella, mi hermosa muchacha de los ojos chocolates... Ella me gustaba, de eso estaba seguro

Esa noche no dormi pensando en ella, en sus ojos, sus labios, sus gruesas pestañas... Todos sus sonrojos... Su humor... Ella era perfecta

- Edwardd! - escuche la voz de Emmett desde la sala, me pare de la cama; me cambie y baje para encontrarlo hablando animad con Rose y Jasper ya que Alice estaba sentada viendo una revista- te molestaria ir a mi casa a buscar a Bella? Ya desperto y nosotros ya habiamos salido.. Alice no quizo despertarla y nosotros nos trajimos los carros.. Podrias?- dijo emmett con un puchero

- Si Emmett, voy enseguida..- le dije, desayune corriendo y sali directo a la casa...

Al llegar me debati si bajarme del carro o no, y mi parte noble e impulsiva ganaron e hicieron que me bajara pero cuando iba a tocar el timbre; Bella abrio y en ese momento quede en shock... Ella era hermosa, me perdia en ese mar chocolate cada vez que la veia a los ojos...

-Hola Bella- dije con una voz muy seductora

- Eh... Ho,hola edward- dijo tartamudeando- gracuas por venir a buscarme lamento molestarte- molestarme? Como ella podia pensar eso? Era un honor y un gusto venir por ella

-Nada de molestias Bella, es un placer- le dije dejandole claro que a mi me gustaba estar con ella... A quien no le gustaria

- de todas maneras, gracias edward- me dijo y despues de eso nos fuimos rumbo a mi casa, cuando llegamos pude ver la cara de asombro de Bella

- Wow edward, que casa tan bonita tienen- me dijo asombrada todavia...

- Tu eres como de la familia, sientete como en casa- le dije con una voz muy dulce

En ese momento Alice se abalanzo sobre Bella pidiendole perdon; yo les abri la puerta y entramos a la casa y llegamos a la sala donde Rose y Emmett nos esperaban junto con todos para decir las parejas de la boda...

Las parejas son...

Alice y Jasper...

Tanya y Alec...

Jane y Demetri...

Jacob y Reneesme...

Kate y Garrett...

Victoria y James...

y queremos que nuestros padrinos sean...

Edward y Bella...

En ese momento entre en un estado de Shock, no lo podia creer.. iba a estar con Bella de mi brazo; caminando por un pasillo lleno de flores, llenos de felicidad... Era mi sueño hecho realidad

CAP 7: muchacha de ojos chocolate (Parte 2)

Mounstrica que dices? Quieres ser nuestra madrina?- Le dijo Emmett a Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja..

Ella se lanzo a sus brazos sin pensarlo, se estaba riendo oculta en el pecho de Emmett

- Si EMMY comoo no lo seria si me pones esa sonrisaa!-le dijo a Emmett carcajendose, desues abrazo a Rose – gracias rose te quiero

- Yo tambien Bella, ahora cada pareja tiene que venir a recibir su papel en donde dira cual es la tarea que tendran que hacer para la boda, ire a buscar los papeles- en ese momento me aleje de los demas viendo fijamente a Bella que conversaba con Alice

BELLAA; puedes creer que me tocara con Jazz estoy muuy emocionada hermanitaa no lo creo todavía y a ti con Edd! Crees que no lo note ayer? Se ven lindos aprovecha jeje!- dijo alice danzando de un lugar a otro

En ese momento, me decidi a intervenir y a mostrarle a Bella toda la casa... creo que hasta le enseñare mi cuarto de piano.. camine lentamente hasta llegar a ella un poco dudoso

Bella no te molesta..que..que seamos compañeros verdad?- le dije muy preocupado de que se sintiera obligado

- Ehh.. no edward, al contrario asi podemos conocernos mejor- dijo en un tono muy bajito por lo cual repeti la frase muchas veces en mi cabeza

Yo tambien lo creo Bella.. quieres que te enseñe la casa? Rose viene en 10 minutos fue a buscar todas las tareas- dije dándole una gran sonrisa

- Claro.. vamos- dijo un poco conmicionada... subi primero ya que ella no sabria donde ir, le mostre cada habitación y de quien era, hasta que llegamos a la mia alli nos dimos cuenta que teniamos muchas cosas en comun.. discos, libros y otras cosas nos detuvimos en la ultima puerta cuando senti que mis mejillas tomaban un color rosa intenso

- Esta es mi habitación de piano.. aquí es donde me relajo y puedo meditar las cosas- dije queriéndole expresar que confiaba en ella y por eso le mostraba mi habitación de piano

Vi como detallaba toda la habitación que no tenia paredes, si no ventanales dejaban ver el Crepúsculo que empezaba a notarse; y en el medio de la habitación se encontraba el Piano.. me di cuenta que habia dejado en el banquito mas de 100 partituras de mi autoria

- Edward me prometes que algun dia me tocaras una de tus canciones? – me dijo con sus ojos cristalinos... no podia verla asi, segui mi impulso y acune su rostro en mis manos suavizando esa expresión en su cara

- Claro que si bella, te lo prometo- le dije abrazandola con todo el cariño que se puede dar en un abrazo.. en ese instante senti las miles de sensaciones recorrer mi cuerpo; era algo extraordinario.. vi como se puso roja escarlata de la pena

- Bella te puedo preguntar algo..?- le dije un poco curioso

- Claro Edward lo que quieras..- me respondio confundida

- Tu sonrojo es frecuente siempre?- pude ver la sorpresa a traves de esos ojos chocolate que tanto me hipnotizaban

- Emhh.. bueno.. si, cuando algo en verdad me impresiona o me deslumbra si..- miro al piso para ocultar su sonrojo pero al contrario yo le agarro una de sus manos

- Gracias por contestar Bella.. mejor sera que bajemos- dije con una idea en mente que me hizo sonreir

La jale del brazo y empezamos a correr escaleras abajo, ibamos corriendo felices, agarrados de la mano pero faltando 3 escalones Bella se resbalo y yo la ataje y la cargue pegándola a mi cuerpo

- Bella estas bien?

- Si edward.. gracias por ayudarme

VENGAN TODOS! Diremos cuales seran sus tareas.. en ese momento nos fuimos a la sala a ver cual seria nuestra tarea... conociendo a Emmett seria interesate

Bella estaba pasando por todas las tonalidades de rojo y rosa... y yo la miraba con una risita oculta en la cara..

- Vamos Bella, rose nos llama- y le agarre la mano hasta que llegamos a la sala alli ya todos tenian sus papeles...

-Alice, Jasper.. Queremos que se encargen de la decoracion de el salon, se que lo estoy dejando en buenas manos, en el sobre estan todos mis gustos- le dijo a Alice dandole un sobre

- Sisisi! Jaazz no te emociona? Vamos tenemos mucho que hacer- Y se fueron a un sillon a charlar sobre tu trabajo

-Tanya y Alec, a ustedes les toco los pasteles... Primita en tu sobre se encuentran mis sabores favoritos, los de Emm y los ingredientes que nos dan alergia- le sonrio y le dio su sobre

-Alec! Tenemos que empezar a probar pasteles! Let's goo!- dijo una Tanya muy feliz

- Jane y Demetri, a ustedes les toca comprar todos los accesorios para la hora de disfraces y mascaras, en su sobre esta el numero de invitados, las mujeres, los hombres y el numero de Mascaras especiales - dijo Rose entregandole el sobre a Jane

- Wow.. Esto es muy emocionante! Ven Demetri ya tengo algo en mente- dijo Jane agarrando la mano de Demetri

- Reneesme y Jake, chicos ustedes se encargaran de hacer todos los arreglos florales y la manteleria; en el sobre estan los colores que tenia pensado, el numero de invitados y mis flores favoritas- dijo Rose suspirando y dandole el sobre a Reneesme

- Oh gracias Rosalita! Ajajajaj- dijo Jake agarrando el sobre

- Kate y Garret, chicos ustedes como tienen tan buen olfato, quiero que se encargen de la cocina, los platos principales, las bebidas todo! En su sobre se encuentran los platos que me dan Alergia y los que no me gustan y la lista de invitados- dijo Rose dandole el sobre a Kate

- No te defraudaremos Rose, ven amor.. La cocina nos llama- dijo Garret jalando amorosamente a Kate

- Mmm Victoria, James.. Ustedes son los expertos del sonido! Por eso decidi que ustedes se encargaran de los grupos musicales, la orquesta y el DJ, en su sobre esta la direccion del salon para que vean el espacio- dijo Rose dandole a Victoria un sobre

- SI JAMES! Vez te dije que seria interesante vamos...

- y por ultimos.. Mis padrinos, Edward; Bella a ustedes les toco algo muy importante para nosotros, La despedida de Solteros... - dijo Rose con una sonrisa picara en su cara

- QUEEEEEEE?- se escucho un mega grito y 12 cabezas con la boca abierta viendonos sorprendidos

- ROOSEEEE NO! Deja que yo me encarge de eso por favoor porfavoor! - suplicaba alice desde el sillon

- Basta, Edward y Bella pueden, se que ellos haran algo muy divertido.. Verdad Hermanita?- le dijo Emmett muy sonriente a Bella

- Emh..- dijo Bella en shock

- Por supuesto que si Emmett , Bella y yo nos encargaremos de darles una despedida- dije agarrandole la mano rumbo a la cocina..

- Bella dime que estas pensando- dije con un tono muy dulce.. DULCE? Ella me derretia

- Emh.. Yo no se que pensar Edward.. No soy creativa, ni atrevida no se que hare para Rose- dijo bajando la cabeza

-Tranquila Bella, yo estoy aqui para ayudarte- y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo su sonrojo mas notorio

- E-edward.. Una pregunta; que clase de despedida le podria gustar a Rose? – dijo muy confundida

- No se Bella, te tengo una propuesta, que te parece si yo te averiguo hoy sobre lo que le gustaria a Rose y tu me averiguas lo que le gustaria a Emmett si?- dije con toda la alegria para convencerla

- Claro Edward seria maravilloso!- dijo y en ese momento me abrazo.. pude sentir nuestra coneccion otra vez...me rodeo el cuello con los brazos; nuestros cuerpos emanaban miles de sensaciones que nos juntaban mas - Lo siento- dijo bajando la cabeza

- por mi no te preocupes Bella, me encanta que te abalances sobre mi

- Que te parece si mañana paso por ti y vamos a buscar ideas y accesorios?...claro si.. si tu quieres- dije pensando que ella no queria estar conmigo.. quiza lo hacia por obligación..

- Si quiero Edward! Si voy contigo... Como a que hora? – al decir eso mi corazon latio con furia

- A las 11 esta bien?- pregunte ansioso, estaria con ella.. mi hermosa musa de ojos chocolate

- Claro Edward a las 11! Perfecto, vamos a la sala a ver que pasa por alla

Al salir vimos a Alice y a Jasper besandose... JASPER? Desde cuando Jasper queria a alguien que no fuera de la familia.. me lo tendría que explicar..Se separaron al oir el Carraspeo de mi garganta

- Edd, Bella.. Nosotros estabamos- dijo Jasper viendonos con miedo y tenia los labios hinchados de tantos besos

Nada Jazz, deja que yo les explique; Bells Jazz y yo somos novios! No te parece Genial!- dijo Alice viendo a Bella, ella estaba en un estado de confusión? Shock?

- Ok, bueno Duende, Jazz les doy mi bendicion - dijo en un tono burlon

- Yo tambien – dije como si estuviera apoyando a Bella

- Jazz sera mejor que me vaya, nos vemos mañana! Emmett! Baja vamos a casa - grito alice corriendo por las escaleras

Voy duende, Bells esta abajo? O esta en el cuarto de Edward? Por que siempre Emmett? Dios eso si que daba vergüenza

- Hasta luego chicos, Alice estare afuera- y salio corriendo mi bella, poco desues alice y emmett salieron para buscar a Bella

Bueno Jasper... ahora si quiero una explicación detallada- le dije en tono muy serio- creo que seria mejor si todos estuviéramos presentes; asi nada mas seria una vez.. no lo crees?

Si edd, llama a todos- dijo jazz mas feliz que siempre, en ese momento llegaron papa y mama

ROSE, TANYA BAJEN POR FAVOR! – grite al pie de las escaleras- hola papa, hola mami; por favor vengan y siéntense jasper tiene algo que decirnos y quiere que estemos todos presentes- dije y en ese momento Rose y Tanya ya estaban sentadas en el sofa al lado de papa

Si edward.. tu quisiste que todos estuviéramos presentes, te escuchamos desde afuera de la casa, que pasa hijo?- pregunte Esme muy confundida

Bueno... Estoy de novio con Alice- dijo Jazz sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza, un coro de COMO? QUE? CUANDO? Se escucho mientras que todos tenian una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Bueno, desde que la vi llegar en casa de los Swan senti algo especial.. ella me atraia, y hoy fue una sorpresa ver como nos toco de pareja del cortejo y estuvimo hablando.. y ella, ella es muy directa me dijo ' no me piensas pedir que ea tu novia' – sonrio ante aquel pensamiento- y en ese mismo instante se lo pedi, y ella me empezo a besar y entraron edward y bella a la sala y nos vieron- dijo rojo como un tomate el pobre de Jazz

Aww! Significa que emmett a parte de mi prometido es mi cuñado? Pero que lio – dijo Rose muy confundida

Hijo, que bueno que conseguiste a alguien tan.. directa, y emotiva.. es un toque que le hacia falta a tu vida; cuidala- dijo papa sonriéndole a Jazz y luego a mama

Oh hijoooo! Que feliz me siento por ti! Quiero que la traigas y hagamos una cena para presentarla formalmente como ' tu primera novia de verdad' – dijo mama; no logre ocultar una carcajada que salio desde el fondo de mi ser... fue algo muy gracioso

Asi pasamos toda la noche hablando de la cena y la presentación de Alice como novia de Jasper... pero yo cai en un profundo sueño pensando en Bella y en hacerla ' mi primera novia a la cual queria de verdad' ya que todas mis antiguas" novias" eran uras aventuras.. pero queria que Bella fuera una de verdad..

Me desperte alrededor de las 10, iria a buscar a Bella en una hora necesitaba verla, queria verla.. me bañe y me cambie rapido; desayune y me fui directo a casa de mi Musa de Ojos Chocolate... no podia dejar de pensar en ella, al llegar toque la bocina de mi volvo y como vi que nadie salia baje del auto y Emmett me abrio la puerta

Pasa Hermano, bella esta arreglando dice que ya baja- me dijo Emmett como saludo

Gracias- dije... Emmett y yo siemre teniamos tema de conversación; o eran autos y lucha o era sobre la boda ... pero esta vez fue diferente ya que estaba nervioso esperando a Bella

- Buenos dias Edward –dijo al ie de la escalera con un color rosa en sus mejillas, se venia muy adorable

- Buenos dias, Bella.. – dije un tanto emocionado- estas lista?

- Deja que me tome un jugo y nos vamos si?- me dijo acercandose – si quieres vienes...

Me limite a asentir y camine detrás de ella. Al llegar a la cocina saco el envase de jugo y se sirvio.. se tomo 3 vasos mas, er gracioso verla con tanta hambre.

- Edward, si que he sido descortés.. quieres? – me pregunto señalando el pote

- No Bella, estoy bien.. ya estas lista?- le dije ofreciéndole mi mano la cual agarro al instante

- Claro! Chao Emm nos vemos mas tarde- salimos y le guiño un ojo a Emmett- Dile a mama y a papa que salí con Edward y que no se a que hora llegue a

- Edward.. Cuídala- emmett me amenzado

Y salimos de la casa, yo le abri la puerta del carro y la cerre. Íbamos en un silencio cómodo, los 2 íbamos con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Bueno Bella, averiguaste lo que te pedi?- le dije con una sonrisa fugaz..

- Si, me dijo que lo que se imaginaba era algo como "estar en un bar.. con miles de bailarinas vestidas de piratas y mucho licor" Oh.. casi lo olvido y emmett tiene una obsesión con los piratas- dijo riéndose de su comentario

- Gracias Bella, yo le pregunte a Rose y a Tanya y me dijeron que su desedida perfecta seria " estar todas en un spa con un lindo masajeador fuerte, alto , y heterosexual que las pueda atender.. que cada una tenga su propio masajeador"- dije rodando mis ojos... un poco celoso.. no queria que Bella estuviera alli..

- Gracias, que piensas que deberíamos comprar para usar? Te dire algo pero mantenlo en secreto entre nosotros si?- dijo con un hermoso uchero que me dejo embobado

- Si bella yo no lo dire- le guiñe un ojo.. la deje congelada en su asiento..

- Bueno, soñe que estabamos en la despedida de solteras en un club y estabamos vestidas de gatubela fue algo muy vergonzoso!- admitio viéndose las uñas debido a la vergüenza

- MMM... eso no estaria mal, tu crees que nosotros nos deberíamos de vestir como piratas? Seria algo muy bueno para emmett

Jajajaja si edward seria muy bonito.. creo que en el centro comercial hay varias tiendas de disfraces podríamos ir y ver si encontramos algo- dijo algo distante.. estaba sumida en sus pensamientos no le dije nada hasta que me estacione

Bella, ya hemos llegado- le dije abriéndole la puerta

Nos dirigimos a la primera tienda de disfraces que vimos, estaba vacía y tenia miles de disfraces y accesorios

- Buenas.. alguien nos puede atender?- dije viendo esa solitaria tienda

- Emh.. si señor- salio una mujer joven que tenia los ojos como platos viéndome, pude ver como Bella estaba que hervia de la ira.. acaso serian, celos? Como los mios por los streeptes de sus sueño- en que te puedo ayudar?

- Bueno, mi novio y yo estábamos buscando unos trajes de pirata y de gatubela para usarlos en una ocasión muy especial tendrán algunos?- Dijo Bella dejándome en Shock.. querria ella ser mi novia? Debia arriesgarme?

- Claro.. siganme- dijo en un tono amargado mientras que estaba conteniendo una risita

Vimos miles de trajes, me hizo probarme algunos... e hize que ella me probara algunos, no se sentia comoda en ellos; pero se le veian fantásticos... parecia una modelo, simplemente hermosa. Compramos 6 trajes de Gatubela y 6 de piratas..ya que pensamos que seria mejor si a Rose y a Emmett les comprabamos algo mas 'llamativo' junto con una corona y demas

- Bella quieres ir a comer? Conozco un restaurant italiano dentro de el Centro Comercial te gustaria ir?- le dije con sumo interés

- Claro.. – dijo un poco avergonzada

Llegamos al restaurant, era simplemente perfecto.. pedi una mesa para 2 y nos sentamos un poco alejados de las demas personas

- Bella me quieres contar sobre ti?- pregunte mientras el camarero nos traía los menús

- Ehh.. mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan Brandon, tengo 25 años, soy la melliza de Alice.. nacimos un 13 de septiembre.. nunca he tenido novio..- vi como se sonrojaba- Vivo en Londres con Alice, tenemos nuestro propio negocio de Remodelación de Interiores y ya.. algo mas?- me pregunto inquieta

-Wow.. como que no has tenido novio? y que fue eso que le dijiste a la mujer de la tienda?..jaja ehh.. cual es tu color favorito?- pregunte intentado obtener respuesta

El Verde Esmeralda- respondio instantáneamente... ese era el color de mis ojos

Tu hobbie favorito?

- Leer, bueno suficiente cuentame ahora todo lo que yo te conte sobre mi.. pero de ti- me dijo curiosa

- Bueno mi nombre completo es Edward Anthony Cullen Mansen, tengo 27 años soy el hermano mayor, tengo 2 hermanos gemelos.. Jasper y Tanya ..naci un 20 de Junio, me encanta leer, tocar el piano..era un mujeriego hasta que...- baje la cabeza no sabia como decirlo

- Hasta que...?- me alento a terminar la oracion

- Hasta que te vi Bella..- en ese momento mi corazon latia desenfrenadamente no podia creer lo que estaba diciendo..

- Yo..te..te quiero Edward- dijo ella, en ese momento me decidi que si le pediria que fuera mi novia, costara lo que costara esos ojos y esos labios serian mios.. ella seria mi Musa, mi bella...

En ese momento llego el mesonero con los platos.. comimos sin volver a mencionar el tema, pague y nos fuimos directo a su casa pero antes que se pudiera bajar le agarro la mano y le impedi salir

- Bella.. enserio tu.. me quieres?- le pregunte muy nervioso..

- Si edward.. yo creo que tu...tu me gustas- dijo viéndome a los ojos con un color en las mejillas muy hermoso

- Yo tambien Bella.. siento una conexión contigo.. te quiero demasiado- me acerque mucho a ella.. sentia su respiración alterada cerca de mi rostro hasta que lentamente senti un maravilloso roce con mis labios.. nos acercamos mas y empezamos a mover nuestras bocas hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.. fue un beso maravilloso y mágico

Bella.. quieres ser mi novia?- pregunte un poco nervioso por su respuesta...


	7. Solamente Tu

POV BELLA

- Bella quieres ser mi novia- pregunto mi ángel de ojos derretidos un poco nervioso

Como le iba a responder? Es que el no se daba cuenta de lo importante que era el para mi? Mi primer beso en mis 25 años, el primer chico por el cual.. mi corazón latia desenfrenadamente de amor; el era el hombre al cual yo queria y necesitaba mas que al oxigeno.

- Bella, respira.. No quiero que te sientas presionada, si en verdad no sientes lo mism..- dijo edward muy triste pero no lo deje terminar ya que enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y empecé a darle besitos en los labios, las mejillas, dejándole claro que si lo queria..

- Claro que si edward- dije chocando con su labios al hablar

- Te quiero Bella, mucho Bella nunca lo olvides; nunca- dijo dándome un abrazo que hizo que mis fosas nasales y todo mi cuerpo quedara inundado de su exquisito y dulce aroma..era nuestro paraíso

- Bells? Edward? Que hacen alli adentro? Pueden salir?- dijo alice golpeando suavemente la ventanilla

- Vamos cariño, ella no nos dejara en paz hasta aclarar todo frente a toda la familia.. hagamos esto de una vez- le dije a edward dándole un corto beso en los labios y abriendo mi puerta

- Hola Ali, estan todos en casa? Queremos hablar con ustedes- dije nerviosa viendo como edward agarraba mi mano

- Hola Alice- dijo edward muy sonriente

- Hola edw, si Bella estan todos adentro hasta Jasper y Rose... vamos vamos no aguanto quiero saberlo todo- dijo Alice jalándonos hasta el interior de la casa donde todos estaban muy entretenidos charlando pero al vernos voltearon sus cuerpos para ver; mas de 6 bocas formando una 'o' por la sorpresa de vernos a Edward y a mi agarrados de la mano..

No pude mas y me sonroje; pasando por todos los tonos existentes de rosa, rojo y purura...

- LO SABIA JASPER, PAGA!PAGA!PAGA!- Dijo emmett dando saltitos y haciendo su muy tipico baile de felicidad de cuando ganaba una apuesta ( dando vueltas y meneando el trasero por todo el lugar unas 3 veces... OH claro y cantando Hannah Montana a todo pulmón)..

- EMMETT SWAN.. como que apostaste con mi hermano por si bells y edward llegaban de la mano?- pregunto furica Rose

- Bebe.. esa no era la apuesta- dijo emmett en un tono de superioridad- era Elemental mi querida Rosalie que llegarían de la mano.. pero aposté a que Bella pasaría por todos los colores del arco iris cuando viera nuestra reacción

- Oh Emmett gran diferencia.. aquí tienes- dijo jasper dándole un billete de 50 y uno de 20 a el gran idiota de Emmett

- Emmett, Jasper, Rose? Podríamos hablar nosotros- dijo Edward dándome un dulce apretón de manos..

- Prosigan hijos.. no le hagan caso a ese niño en cuerpo de adulto.- dijo Rene dándole a Edward una linda sonrisa maternal

- Bueno.. mama.. papa.. alice.. jasper..- dije muuy nerviosa

- SI Y TODOS LOS PRESENTES BELLA! POR TODO LO SANTO DINOS! YA SON NOVIOS?-grito alice dando saltitos por toda la sala

Asenti muy sonrojada.. en ese momento senti mile de gritos, aplausos y risas provenientes de toda mi familia.. podia sentir como edward se carcajeaba y me abrazaba por la cintura

-Bells, ya era hora.. espero que se porten bien y que duren mucho... saben que los quiero- me dijo Rene abrazandome y luego a edward, mientras que papa me veia de reojo, mama le dio un leve golpe en las costillas para que hablara

- Chico, cuidala bien.. asi como emmett hace con Rose- dijo papa dándole una palmada a edward en el brazo

- No se preocupe señor Swan, la cuidare con toda mi vida y mis fuerzas – dijo edward viéndome a los ojos

- Ahora somos cuñados al cuadrado.. o al cubo.. oh bueno SOMOS FAMILIA POR TODOS LADOS!- dijo Alice abrazando a Edward

- Bella, si edward te dice o hace algo que no sea de tu agrado, me lo dices que aunque sea mi hermano yo lo pongo en su lugar- dijo Jasper dándome una hermosa sonrisa y abrazandome – y respecto a ti, cuidala que es mi cuñada al cuadrado

- AHORA ES TODA LA FAMILIA JUNTAA!- grito emmett cargándome y dejándome sin aire hasta que me puse morada y mi vision se nublo...

... Desperte en mi cama, rodeada de toda mi familia y logre escuchar a Rose como golpeaba a Emmett en la cabeza

- Vez lo que haces emmett, y si Bella no despierta a tiempo para ir a la Feria?- feria? Cual feria?

- Cual.. cual Feria Rose?- pregunte sentándome en mi cama,aun estaba un poco mareada... hasta que senti como unos bellos y musculosos brazos me apretaban con mucho cariño

- Bella, Rose y Emmett quiere que todos vayamos a la Feria donde ellos se conocieron, y ya que es hoy... queriamos saber si querias ir.. tambien iran Tanya y Alec.. solo que ellos estaban empezando con su tarea- dijo edward muy lento lo cual aprecie ya que estaba asociando todo nuevamente

- Claro que si! Cuando salimos? – dije muy entusiasmada

- En 20 minutos.. te esperamos en la sala, ya he sacado tu ropa colócatela sin ningun mohín por que igual iras con esa ropa- dijo alice empujando a todos fuera de mi cuarto- estaremos abajo

Como pude me pare de la cama y me estabilice; busque mi ropa la cual era muy bonita para la ocacion, unos jeans muy bonitos con una linda franela y un hermoso chaleco... ah y claro mis converse que nunca faltaban. Al bajar vi a todos hablando de los juegos de la feria.. de todos los concursos y atracciones.. sonaba a que seria una noche fenomenal.

Alice y Jasper se fueron con Emmett y Rose en el jeep por lo cual edward y yo ibamos solos en el Volvo..

- Amor como te sientes?- me pregunto edward muy preocupado

- Bien, estoy muy emocionada por llegar a la feria, quiero verte jugando en esos kioskos de suerte y que ganes un peluche para mi- dije un poco avergonzada

- Entonces asi sera mia amor, ya llegamos- dijo edward saliendo del carro y al abrirme la puerta me dio un besito en los labios y caminamos hasta estar con todos en la entrada

- Hola, buenas noches y bienvenidos a la feria anual de Forks.. que desean?- pregunto una muchacha que tenia una pinta de amargada que nadie le podria quitar

- Pues tickets para la 'Feria Anual de Forks'.. que mas se pide en una taquilla de entrada?- dijo Alice irritada

- Cuantas?- dijo la muchacha mas brava que Alice

- Seis.. es que no sabes contar? bueno bueno.. gracias- dijo alice cuando la muchacha le tiro lo tickets en la cara

Y asi entramos, eran miles de luces, musicas, juegos, comidas; niños brincando de un lado a otro... familias y enamorados en las atracciones... y este era mi sueño:

Estabamos todos en familia, pero cada quien con su pareja... ibamos caminando por la feria agarrados de la mano.. esto se me hacia muy familiar; a alguna historia que ya habia escuchado, pero esta vez era la mia y la de mi.. angel


	8. La Feria

Podia ver miles de juegos, miles de atracciones... Pero como siempre.. Alice ya tenia todo planeado para empezar con el 'Itinerario', nos dirigimos hacia La Casa de el Terror.. no podia ser peor ya que de primeros ibamos edward y yo.. seguidos de Emmett y Rose... y tenia un mal presentimiento, de que algo iba a pasar

- Dios Edward que fue eso..- pregunte viendo para todas las direcciones ante un extraño ruido que me habia erizado toda la piel

- Tranquila amor, si algo sale yo te defendere- dijo edward apretando mas nuestras manos

Al voltearme, vi como nada mas estabamos edward y yo... no estaba ninguno de los demas... empecé a preocuparme..

-Ee,edward.. amor y lo demas?- dije ya muy nerviosa..

- No..nose, sera mejor que me regrese un poquito a buscarlos... no te muevas de donde estas- dijo edward soltándome la mano y corriendo de vuelta a la entrada..

Pasaron 5 minutos...10...15.. y no volvia, entonces empezaron otra vez lo ruidos, empece a temblar del miedo; luego escuche pasos acercándose.. en ese momento eché a correr.. aunque no llegue muy lejos ya que mi torpeza me hizo caer. Empeze a gritar y a pedir ayuda.. mientras que escuchaba los pasos demasiado cerca de mi..en eso senti miles de luces sobre mi cara, hasta que pude ver de quien se trataba

- BEELLLAAAA! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- gritaba emmett revolcándose en el piso de la risa- si hubieras visto tu cara!

- Esta documentado para la eternidad!- decia Alice viendo su camara muerta de risa

- Si alice.. que gracia.. esperen, donde; DONDE ESTAS EDWARD CULLEN? Sal antes que me hagas buscarte- grite moviendo mis brazos en todas las direcciones

- Edd, sera mejor que salgas.. Bella ya esta muy brava- dijo Rose conteniendo una risa

- Amor, yo.. yo si fui complice.. mas no en lo de las fotos; en eso no me metan.. por favor dime que no estas brava- me dijo con un tierno pucherito en sus labios

- Contigo no, PERO CON USTEDES SI- dije parándome y ocupando el lugar continuo a edward mientras este entrelazaba nuestras manos y me volteaba para darme un tierno besito en los labios, pude escuchar muchos aww y algunos carraspeos de gargantas que supe que provenian de Emmett; tambien ude sentir un flash en mi cara... Alice

- Bueno ya, sera mejor que salgamos de seguro Tanya nos esta buscando- dije sonrojada jalando a Edward fuera de 'La Casa del Terror'

Afuera vimos a Tanya de la mano con Alec, y pude ver como Edward apretaba mi mano con fuerza..

-Edward deja los celos, ella tiene todo el derecho del mundo al igual que tu- dije dándole una hermosa sonrisa

- Es que.. es como Alice y tu con Emmett; el es el unico hijo varon en tu casa.. ustedes lo defienden y protegen a el.. mientras que en mi familia son Tanya y Rose, ya por lo de Rose pasamos hace 2 años es turno de Tanya- dijo edward todavía con las cejas levantadas

- Tienes razon, pero no seas malo con Alec...si Tanya lo quiere; dejalos- dije dándole un besito en la mejilla

- Hola Chicos como estan?- pregunto Alice llegando donde estaban Tanya y Alec

- Hola Ali, bien y ustedes? Menos mal que los encontramos.. pensábamos que algun moustro se los habia comido- dijo con su melodiosa voz

- A bella si! – dijo emmett carcajeándose hasta que Rose le pego en la cabeza

- Gracias Rose, ahora por que no mejor seguimos?- pregunte un poco ansiosa

Fue turno de ir a los Carros Chocones, eran en pareja asi que los hombres conducían los carritos mientras que nosotras los presionábamos y nos reiamos de sus caras; tomamos muchísimas fotos... Pero claro Emmett siempre buscaba matarnos a todos de verdad, en cada ocasión que se le presentaba nos chocaba por cualquier parte del carro.. No entiendo como puede ser tan grande cuando no tiene cerebro.. solo Dios sabia el por que..

Al bajarnos fuimos por comida, nos paramos en un carrito de hotdogs, como fue de esperar.. Emmett, Edward y Jasper hicieron una apuesta de quien comia mas perros calientes, iban por el numero 8 cuando Edward no pudo mas y se rindio.. Quedaban solo Emmett y Jasper; iban por el numero 12 cuando vi que Emmett salia corriendo al baño

- Eso quiere decir que.. gane?- Dijo Jasper y sin darse cuenta se le salio un eructo del cual todos nos reimos a carcajadas; el pobre de Jazz se puso como un tomate mientras que se limpiaba la boca

- NO ES JUSTO! Hagámoslo otra vez.. lo que paso fue que, mi estomago esta sensible.. pero hagámoslo otra vez y te ganare- decia emmett pataleando por que habia perdido. Era algo muy comico todos nos aguantábamos de las rodillas para no caer al piso

- Pagen.. son 50 cada uno- dijo un Jasper hinchado de tanta comida, extendio la mano y edward puso un billete de 50 mientras que Emmett se resistia

- Emmett, si no le pagas a Jazz, juro que agarrare tu tarjeta de credito y la usare hasta el limite comprándome ropa- decia Alice en un tono de mama

Emmett muy bravo puso el billete de 50 en la mano de Jasper, íbamos camino al 'Túnel del Amor' cuando lo vi..

El peluche de León mas hermoso que existía sobre la tierra... Me quede congelada viendo al peluche guindado en un kiosco de juegos; era el juego de: Mete 3 aritos en las botellas

- Bella, cariño, que..- edward dijo y en su cara se formo una sonrisa de esas que hacen que mi corazón deje de latir; en eso mi hermoso ángel me jalo hasta el kiosco y siguió mi mirada viendo a el león- señor..cuantos aros hay que meter para poder ganarme ese leon de peluche?- dijo edward muy entusiasmado

- OH SI! Jazz yo quiero el pingüinito! Por favor- dijo alice aplaudiendo

- Claro que si princesa- dijo Jasper dándole un corto beso en la comisura de los labios

- ROSEE! BEBE! Puedo jugar para ganar un peluche para ti?- dijo emmett mientras que todos nos reíamos

- Claro que si bebe, sabes que me encantaría ese osito que esta allá.. me acuerda a ti-dijo rose dándole un tierno beso

- Alec- dijo Tanya jalándolo de la mano, pero el no le dio tiempo de terminar.. entrelazo sus manos y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el señor del kiosco

- Me da 10 aros- dijo Alec dándole un billete de 10 al señor... No se como pero metio 5 de 10.. y el señor le pidió que escogiera uno de los peluches; vio a Tanya quien estaba hipnotizada por la jirafa de peluche que estaba colgada en el techo – Quiero la jirafa- dijo con su mejor sonrisa

- Alec! Gracias- dijo Tanya cuando Alec le dio el peluche.. se sonrojo y se le guindo del cuello para darle un besito en la mejilla..

- Me toca! Me toca..- dijo Emmett estirando la mano con un billete de 10- deme 10 aros a mi tambien.. Emmett logro meter 8 por lo que el señor le ofrecio el oso directamente, ya que era el 2do peluche mas grande y era de 8 aros en adelante

Rose se le guindo encima mientras lo llenaba de besos por toda la cara, emmett se estaba carcajeando por que Rose no paraba

- Bebe.. me hubieras dicho hace años que querías peluches.. si hubiera sabido que te pones así, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho!- decia emmett dándole un beso a Rose..

- Yo quiero 10 tambien señor.- dijo Jasper dándole el billete de 10... Jasper metio 7.. lo cual alcanzaba para el pingüino que queria Alice, hasta alli todo bien, el problema fue cuando Alice se metio dentro de kiosco no se como y empezo a ver todos los peluches..

- ALICE!- gritamos todos

- Okey, lo siento.. quiero el pingüino- dijo Alice mostrando sus hermosos dientes en una sonrisa...

- Gracias Jazz, te quiero- dijo Alice con el pingüino en el brazo mientras que agarraba de la mano a Jasper

- Buenas noches, me da 10 aros por favor- dijo edward dando un billete de 10 al señor, me empecé a sentir emocionada..

- Oh edward- dije- déjame darte suerte- y le di un corto besito en los labios lo cual supo a gloria

Edward metió los 10 aros.. lo cual daba el premio máximo... Mi león.. empecé a llorar de la felicidad mientras que todos veían a edward con la boca abierta

- Toma amor mío- dijo mi ángel..

- Gracias edward, gracias graciass- dije abrazandolo por el cuello y dándole un profundo beso.. estabamos en nuestra burbura, pero Emmett carraspeo y nos separamos

- Ya melosos, ahora a donde vamos?- dijo Emmett como siempre arruinando mis momentos

- Que tal la montaña rusa?- dijo Alec

Todos los ojos de los hombres se iluminaron ante las palabras.. y en un parpadear nos estaban arrastrando para hacer la fila.. parecian bebes

-NO NO NOOO!- grito Rose aterrada- Yo me quedo aquí cuidando los peluches

- Yo me quedo contigo Rose!- dije soltando la mano de Edward y arrastrándome hasta donde estaba Rosalie

- Yo tambien- dijo Tanya saltando a nuestro lado

- Entonces yo tambien, les tomaremos fotos desde aquí.. Jazz intenta no vomitar- dijo Alice dándole un beso en los labios a Jasper

- No es justo.. yo queria escucharlas gritar..- dijo emmett desilusionado.

- Bueno ya, vayan y diviértanse- dije arrastrando a edward a la entrada de la atracción- si emmett grita como niña escuchalo bien, después vienes y nos vengamos de el por lo del beso- dije pero el me silencio con un beso lleno de amor.. nos separamos por falta de aire

- Ok amor, te quiero- dijo edward entrando, seguido de Jasper, Alec y Emmett

- Chicas!- dijo Alice aplaudiendo- es tiempo de ganarle peluches a los chicos vamos!

Todas ibamos riéndonos y apuradas por conseguir los peluches.. cuando nos encontramos con un " Kiosco de Besos" si besabas a un caballo en la boca y te dejabas tomar una foto.. te ganabas un peluche; en eso voltee y pude ver como los ojos le brillaban a Alice

- AQUÍ ES!- dijo Alice

- Vamos Alice! Es una broma?- dije confundida

- No, dale alice.. yo si te apoyo- dijo Tanya agarrándole la mano y llegando frente al kiosco.. Rose y yo estábamos paralizadas viendo lo que hacían

Alice se acerco y hablo con el señor para poder ganarse el peluche.. dijo que le quería dar a Jazz un Puma.. por lo cual beso a el caballo en el hocico mientras que Tanya le tomaba miles de fotos y se reian. Después paso Tanya que al igual que Alice beso al caballo en el hocico y se gano un Tiburón..

- Bella por favor ven!- rogaba Alice jalándome del brazo y poniendo su tipico pucherito

VOY!.. Si Rose me acompaña..- dije y en eso Alice y Tanya voltearon a ver a Rose

- Di que si por favor Rose.. te ayudare en lo que quieras- dijo Tanya rogándole a su prima

- Ok.. tendras que.. mmm.. no se después veo! Vamos Bella- dijo Rose jalándome del brazo

- Emh.. queremos... besar al caballo- dije muriéndome de la vergüenza

- Si y queremos 2 peluches.. yo quiero darle a Emmett..el oso pardo.. y tu Bella?- dijo Rose

- Yo quiero la oveja... es un animal que me gusta..y quiero que edward lo sepa- dije sonrojándome hasta el máximo

- OK.. ay vamos- dijo Rose dándole el beso al caballo.. Alice y Tanya tomaron miles de fotos mientras yo me reia nerviosamente

- Es tu turno Bella...- dijo Rose animándome- no es tan malo como parece.. ese caballo sabe besar- dijo dedicándome una linda sonrisa

Me acerque al caballo.. y sin pensarlo le di el beso... Me aleje de el roja como un tomate viéndome los pies de la pena, vi como alice me tomaba muchas fotos, el señor nos dio nuestros peluches y nos fuimos corriendo a ver a los chicos..

- Donde?- dijo edward pero desvio su mirada a el peluche que traia debajo mi brazo

- Toma amor, es para ti.. es para que te acuerde a mi, como el leon me acuerda de ti..- le dije dándole la oveja, el me sonrio y me dio un beso

- Jazz! Te tengo un regalo- dijo Alice mostrándole el peluche de puma, el abrio los ojos como platos y abrazo a Alice por un largo rato

- Gracias Al, sabes que te amo

- Yo tambien jazz- dijo Alice bensando a Jasper..

- Osito.. mira lo que te traje- dijo Rose señalando a el mega oso pardo

- BEBE! GRACIAS- Dijo emmett cargando a Rose en brazos

- Yo tambien te traje uno Alec..- dijo Tanya sonrojada mostrando el peluche de tiburón

- Gracias Tanya.. te quiero – dijo Alec dándole un besito en la boca a Tanya ella se quedo hipnotizada mientras que yo e apretaba mas a edward

- Bueno chicos! Vamonos- dijo Alice

Y asi todos salimos de la Feria.. habia sido un dia maravilloso que habiamos pasado todos como una linda familia..


	9. El Salon

POV Alice

Dormi como un angel, abrazada a mi pingüino favorito.. Ayer habia sido un dia maravilloso; la Feria nos habia dejado agotados a todos.

Hoy iba a ir con Jazz a ver el Salon de fiestas y a buscar su vesti y baje a desayunar; estaba a mitad de mi sándwich cuando escuche como alguien corria y tropezaba en las escaleras, me voltee y vi a Bella rebotando y cayendo de cabeza al suelo.

- Auch- dijo Bella tocando su cabeza

- A donde vas tan apurada hija?- dijo papa saliendo de su estudio y dándole un beso en la frente a Bella

- Voy.. a salir con Edward, me esta esperando afuera- dijo Bella sonrojándose

- Con que... otro yerno?- dijo papa conteniendo una risa

- Los Cullen y Los Swan ya son una gran familia- dije yo brincando de mi puesto

- Pues, como alguno de ellos se pase de la raya con ustedes...-dijo papa mientras que veiamos como una mole bajaba las escaleras

- LOS APLASTO- dijo Emmett mostrándonos su puño a lo que papa puso una gran sonrisa

- Ese es mi muchacho- dijo Charlie

- Si, Charlie.. dejarias a las niñas en paz para que vayan y después les das tu "charla de celos con Emmett"?- dijo mama dándole un beso a papa

- Bueno.. yo me voy- dijo Bella saliendo de la casa apurada- Ali.. Jasper tambien esta afuera

- Entonces yo tambien me voy- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a mama y a papa- chao moustro- dije lanzándole un beso a Emmett

Al salir vi un Volvo y una moto mercedes muy bonita, apoyado en la moto estaba Jazz, con un casco en la mano que era para mi. Sali corriendo y lo abrace por el cuello dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-Hola peque, como dormiste?- me dijo Jasper entrelazando nuestras manos

-Bien, abrazada a mi hermoso pingüino- dije riéndome ante su mueca- por que la mueca Jazz?

- Nada, es solo que quisiera ser ese pingüino- dijo triste

- Oye, pero.. entonces no te querría tanto; ya que a ti te amo mucho mas- dije sonriendo

- Ok, eso me alivia- dijo besándome hasta que alguien carraspeo

Al voltearme vi a Emmett con en ceño fruncido en la entrada de la casa viendonos a Bells y a mi, ya que cada una estaba abrazada de su amor

- Vuelvan a casa antes de las 6, aquí las espero- dijo Emmett con celos

- Emmett, puedes entrar y dejarlas en paz- dijo mama tratando de arrastrar a Emmett al interior de la casa

- Chao Emmy- dije riéndome al ver como Emmett entraba a la casa con la cabeza abajo

- Emmett si que las quiere, las cuida como si fueran sus hijas- dijo Jazz viéndome con una sonrisa en su rostro- Vamos ya, no quiero que lleguemos tarde..

Me entrego el casco y me dijo que me lo pusiera, pesaba demasiado de seguro me iba a caer.. Me tuvo que ayudar a ponérmelo y pude escuchar unas risitas provenientes de Edward y Bella quienes al ver mi cara de perro se montaron en el Volvo y se fueron

-Te vez preciosa, estas lista?- me dijo Jazz dándome una hermosa sonrisa

-Si.. vamos- dije un poco frustrada

Era genial ir en moto, ademas de ir abrazada a Jazz, podia sentir detrás del casco el aire en mi cabello y sentia como lo despeinaba, el vientro golpeaba contra mi cara. Empece a reir cuando el cabello me hacia cosquillas en las orejas. No tardamos mucho en llegar fueron menos de 20 minutos.

Jazz se estaciono en frente de una enorme mansión de dos pisos, era Blanca y amplia... Tenia unas grandes columnas y un hermoso balcon en el medio del segundo piso. Quede maravillada al verlo, ya sabia por que Rose habia elegido este 'salon' era simplemente hermoso.

Agarre la mano de Jazz y sali dando brinquitos a la puerta, nos abrio una mujer de edad media; bien vestida y alta. Era de cabello moreno y unos ojos azules muy bonitos.

- Hola, mi nombre es Heidi, en que puedo ayudarlos?-dijo la mujer viendo a Jazz de pie a cabeza lo cual me molesto

- Hola, mi novio y yo venimos a ver toda la decoración para una boda- dije con la sonrisa mas hipócrita que pude

- Eh.. me diria la fecha reservada?- me dijo Heidi despectivamente

- El 20 de Mayo- dije apretando la mano de Jazz

- Entonces son.. Rosalie Hale y Emmett Swan verdad?- dijo Heidi viendo a Jazz muy posesivamente

- Ehm..- dijo Jasper pero no lo deje terminar

- Si, si somos. Podriamos pasar a observar todo el salon?- dije dándole un dulce beso a Jazz

- Esperen un segundo, ya les traigo un catalogo- dijo Heidi y se apresuro a entrar

- Que fue eso?- me pregunto Jazz sonriendo

- Nada, queria dejar claro que eres mio.. y que no comparto- dije sonriendo y abrazando a Jazz

- Solo tuyo- dijo Jazz

Heidi llego con 2 catalogos, y empezo a darnos un tour por toda la casa, era hermosa; con el suelo de mármol, una barra en el medio de la planta y un lugar perfecto para colocar una gran tarima para el brindis y los equipos de musica. En el segundo piso se encontraban 2 cuartos grandes; que decidimos que uno seria para lo novia y las que son parte del cortejo y en el otro el novio y su parte del cortejo.

Heidi nos conducio hacia el exterior de la casa, tenia un hermoso y gran Jardín con miles de flores de diferentes colores, tenia un camino de piedra que llegaba hasta un arco de enredaderas con flores; era perfecto alli iba a ser la ceremonia

-Jazz esto es simplemente perfecto- dije abrazandome a Jazz

-Si peque, asi sera nuestra boda tambien, perfecta- dijo Jazz dándome un beso en la frente

- Me lo prometes?- dije apretándolo lo mas que pude

- Con un dedo en el corazon amor- dijo Jazz

Estuvimos un buen rato abrazados viendo el jardín, yo estaba pensando en **nuestra** boda.. Llevaria un gran y voluminoso vestido blanco; con Bells como mi madrina y Rose como mi dama de honor, y todas mis amigas en el cortejo; Jasper vestido con un hermoso traje esperándome frente al padre, y yo abrazada al brazo de Charlie...

- Peque, ahora como quieres que decoremos esto?- dijo Jazz confundido

El no tenia la menor idea de el plan que mi mente ya habia maquinado..Llame a Heidi y le comente todo lo que tenia planeado, 100 sillas ordenadas frente a el arco de flores y enredaderas,dentro de la casa,10 mesones donde se ubicarian los postres, las bebidas, las tortas, las fotos de los novios y las comidas; 60 mesas con 10 sillas cada una ( si, Rose y Emmett habian invitado a mucha gente) con un centro de mesa de rosas rojas, azules mezcladas con tulipanes, una gran tarima y todos los colores iban en una gama de colores entre el azul y el rojo...

Eran alrededor de las 3 cuando vi la hora, ya era tarde y tenia hambre; como ya habia dejado claro todo lo de la organización Jazz y yo nos fuimos a comer, convenci a Jazz de que fueramos directo al centro comercial y asi compraríamos su traje de una vez. Luego de comer, recorrimos todas las tiendas en busca de su traje perfecto lo hice probarse mas de 25 trajes..Hasta que encontramos el perfecto, era de corte en triangulo atrás y le quedaba a la medida

- Jazz, este es.. este si es- dije dando saltitos por la tienda

- Menos mal, ya me estaba cansando- dijo Jazz sentándose

- Bueno, nos llevamos este- dije a la muchacha que nos estaba atendiendo

Después recorri el centro comercial con la excusa de que habian muchas rebajas, y asi era salimos con 3 bolsas mas de ropa.. Llegamos a la casa alrededor de las 7, queria hablar con mi hermana tenia mucho que contarle. Jazz bajo las bolsas y cuando ibamos entrando vi como Emmett ponia cara de reproche aunque no le di importancia, subimos las bolsas a mi cuarto y bajamos por que Jazz se tenia que ir

- Peque, mañana si no tienes nada que hacer quizá quieras ir a ver una película o podemos salir con Edward y Bella- dijo Jazz abrazandome por la cintura

- Ok, yo hablo con Bells hoy Jazz, te quiero saludos a Esme Rose y Tanya- dije dándole un beso

- Yo también te quiero, nos vemos- dijo me beso y se fue.

- Con que.. En moto y besuqueandose- dijo Emmett confundido- me puedes decir como entraron esas 3 bolsas en una moto?

- Cabeza de Maní, la moto tiene un compartimiento bajo el asiento que es tan grande como tu pecho – dije dándole con un dedo en su gran pecho

- Oh.. nunca lo habia pensado- dijo mi hermano despeinándome

- Hey no se vale, bueno ire a mi cuarto a esperar a Bells, le dices que quiero hablar con ella si?- dije dándole un besito a Emmett en la frente

- Ok enana, descansa- dijo Emmett pero apenas lo escuche ya que estaba a medio camino

Entre a mi cuarto y cai derrumbada en la cama, abraze mi pingüino y empeze a cantar mi canción favorita de Taylor Swift.. Crazier

I never gone with the wind

Just let it flow

let it take me where it wants to go

Till you open the door there's so much more

I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly but i couldn't find wings

You came along and you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground

you spin me around

you make me crazier, crazier

Feels like i'm falling And i

Lost in your eyes

you make me crazier, crazier, crazier


	10. Sorpresas

POV Edward

Bella era maravillosa. Era hermosa, inteligente, madura, adorable... entre otras muchas cosas; todavía no entendia como me podia haber ganado su amor. Por eso hoy tenia planeado una sorpresa para ella, queria que ella supiera lo mucho que la amaba, queria estar con ella.

-Jazz, saldras hoy con Alice?- dije sentándome en mi cama para poder ver su cara

Jasper estaba abrazado a el puma que Alice habia ganado, parecia una niña por la forma en la cual abrazaba y suspiraba sobre el peluche. Mi oveja estaba a mi lado, pero cada vez que la veia lo que lograba en mi era ponerme mas ansioso por ver a Bella asi que evitaba verla mucho.

- Si edd, eddie.. – dijo risueño Jasper

- EN DONDE ESTAS JASPER?- dije aventándole mi almohada en la cara

- Lo siento Edward, estaba pensando en Alice, si hoy saldre con ella por que?- dijo Jasper viendo el peluche

- Ok, necesito que me ayudes, quiero hacerle una velada romántica a Bella y creo que tu sabes de muchos lugares a los cuales la puedo llevar- dije detenidamente viéndole la cara a Jazz- su comida favorita es la italiana, y le gustan mucho los libros donde crees que puedo comprarle los clásicos mas reconocidos y sus favoritos?

- Bueno Edd, dame 5 minutos y te averiguo- dijo Jasper parándose de su cama y saliendo del cuarto.

Busque entre mis cosas hasta que encontré mi teléfono móvil, le mande un mensaje a Bella para decirle que pasaría por ella a las 10:30 para ir al parque, después iríamos al cine, quería que tuviéramos un tiempo de unos novios adolescentes.

- Edward, aquí esta... hay una librería que se llama 'La Tua Cantante' donde estan todos los clásicos, de seguro encontraras los que le gustan a Bella..y sobre la cena, bueno por que no la llevas al hotel que tiene esos salones chicos para parejas?- dijo Jazz levantando las cejas- Quiza tengas alguna idea de cómo decorar el salon

- Muy gracioso Jasper, pero gracias hermano- dije palmeándole la espalda

- No hay de que, yo estare con Alice todo el dia iremos a ver el Salon de la boda- dijo Jasper haciendo una mueca

- No descansaras hermano, buena suerte- dije saliendo del cuarto a toda prisa.

Baje y estaba mama con Rose hablando sobre el vestido de el cortejo, seria hermoso ver a Bella con un vestido que encajara en su cuerpo, con el cabello en unas ondas perfectas deslizándose por sus hombros..

- Hijo, estas aquí?- dijo mama sacándome de mis ensoñaciones

- Si, eh buenos días como amanecen?-dije sonriéndole a mama y a Rose

- Bien hijo, a donde vas? A ver a Bella?- dijo mama con un brillo en sus ojos- Vamos a hacer un almuerzo con los Swan la semana entrante si hijo? Avísale a Bella de una vez, y tu desayuno esta en la barra de la cocina

- Ok mama, gracias- dije dándole un beso en la frente

Comí y salí directo a la librería que me había dicho Jasper, y así fue conseguí Orgullo y Prejuicio, Sueño de una noche de Verano y Cumbres Borrascosas en una edición especial, así que los compre los 3 y fui a el hotel La Push a alquilar un salón de esos para parejas. Lo arregle con miles de flores y una mesa para 2; cuando termine de darle las indicaciones a un ayudante del hotel.

Fui a casa, me cambie y vi a Jazz saliendo en la moto; así que lo seguí de cerca y me di cuenta que el también iba a casa de los Swan. Al llegar me baje y toque el timbre, no tardo mucho cuando Bella me abrió. Estaba hermosa como de costumbre, llevaba unos pantalones pegados y una franela muy bonita, y sus muy tipicos converse.

- Estas muy hermosa - dije acercándome a sus labios y depositando un corto beso en ellos

- Tu tambien- dijo entrelazando nuestras manos

- Hoy iremos al parque y después al cine, y después te dejo en tu casa para que te arregles por que te tengo una sopresa si?- le dije con una de esas sonrisas que a ella le encantaban

- Que sorpresa edward?- dijo con una mueca en su cara- sabes que no me gustan por favor dime- dijo haciendo un puchero...

- No, no te dire- dije acallando lo que iba a decir dándole un profundo beso, ella en respuesta enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello y nuestros corazones empezaron a latir desenfrenadamente, hasta que un carraspeo hizo que nos separaramos.

Al voltear vi a Emmett en la entrada de la casa con cara de papa regañón. No pude aguantar y empece a reirme mientras que Bella ocultaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Vuelvan a casa antes de las 6 aqui las espero- dijo emmett con un tono paternal

- Emmett puedes entrar y dejarlas en paz?- dijo Rene intentando empujar a Emmett a la casa

-Chao Emmy- dijo alice riendose

- Creo que ya podemos irnos- dije dándole un corto beso en los labios le abri la puerta para que entrara pero ella no lo hizo.

- Espera, Jasper le esta dando un casco que parece una mega piedra a Alice no me puedo perder eso- vi como a Bella se le iluminaba la cara y se le escapaba una risita.

Cuando logro ponérselo estaba seguro de que se abriria un hueco en el suelo de el peso, Bella y yo nos empezamos a reir; pero Alice nos vio con cara de perro y salimos directo al parque.

Dimos un paseo por el lago, le dimos comida a los patos y le compre una rosa a Bella, nos sentamos en un columpio que era de parejas y empecé a mecernos cuando un niño de unos 3 años se nos paro enfrente con cara de bravo

- Me debodvedia mi puesto?- dijo jalando de mi pantalón. Bella se empezó a reír muy bajito

- Discúlpeme caballero pero aquí no dice que esto sea suyo- dije yo en tono autoritario

- No lo dice pedo si lo es.. podque yo me hice popo el oto dia aquí y mi mama me dijo que esto ahoda sedia como mi teditodio- dijo el niño riendose, en ese momento Bella y yo nos levantamos rapido y nos fuimos riéndonos.

- Extraño ser pequeña, no teníamos ocupaciones ni de que preocuparnos en ese entonces- dijo Bella con una sonrisa fugaz en sus labios

- Tienes razón, todo era mas sencillo- dije riéndome de mis recuerdos- cuando éramos chiquitos Jasper y yo construíamos fuertes de batallas en el patio y secuestrábamos las barbies de Rose y Tanya y ellas siempre terminaban pegándonos por que dejábamos calvas a las muñecas

- A ALICE Y A MI NOS HACIA LO MISMO EMMETT! Solo que el era uno, pero era mas que suficiente- dijo Bella carcajeándose- y también entraba a nuestro cuarto y nos quitaba las almohadas, teníamos que acusarlo con papa para que el fuera a la 'casa de el árbol de emmett' y buscara nuestras almohadas- dijo bella enfadada riéndose

- Y siempre estaba en clases, fuera de lo que fuera... yo estuve en natación, ajedrez, italiano, portugués, esgrima y yoga; era horrible. En lo único que me destaque fue en piano- dije recordando que le debía a Bella la visita a mi salón de piano.

En ese momento cambie el plan del día y le dije a Bella que su sorpresa empezaba en este instante, y la lleve a mi casa para tocarle la Nana que llevaba su nombre. Una vez en casa la puse en mi hombro y la subí cargada para que no tuviéramos accidentes en las escaleras.

- Amor mío, lo prometido es deuda... hoy te daré un concierto para ti sola, espero y lo disfrutes- dije dándole un besito en esos hermosos labios a Bella.

Pasamos y me senté en el banco con ella a mi lado, no podía ser un momento mas bonito. El sol nos pegaba en los pies y se podía ver un día tranquilo afuera con los animales en el bosque.

- Esta fue escrita para ti, desde que te vi fuiste mi inspiración Bella.. eres ese cometa que alumbro mi galaxia iluminándola y dándole vida, amor y paz y por eso te amo mi Bella- dije empezando a tocar su nana

Empecé a recordar todo lo poco que habíamos vivido juntos, todos nuestros besos y nuestros momentos... Cuando vi esos a esa muchacha de ojos chocolates por primera vez, cada sonrojo, cada beso... Cuando su nana llego a su fin me voltee a verla y pude ver como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Mi bella estaba llorando

- Edward, amor, es simplemente... hermosa- dijo atrayéndome a ella y dándome un apasionado beso.

- Te tengo otro regalo amor de mi existencia- le dije – espérame aquí para buscarlo

Salí corriendo al auto a buscar los libros, cuando volví a subir Bella estaba intentando tocar una melodía que se me hacia muy conocida.. me quede callado en la puerta hasta que identifique que estaba intentando tocar Claro De Luna... en ese momento me coloque detrás de ella y puse sobre el banco los libros y delicadamente pose mis manos sobre las suyas y la guié tocando con ella la canción, podía sentir lo emocionada que estaba; al termino de la melodía se volteo y engancho sus brazos en mi cuello besándome con desesperación y un tierno rubor se apodero de sus mejillas. Agarre los libros y se los di, casi se le cayo la mandíbula al suelo cuando los vio.

-Gracias Edward, no sabes lo que significa para mi- dijo abrazándome ahora mas fuerte y besándome toda la cara.

Pasamos un rato conversando de historias de cuando éramos pequeños, a Bella una vez la pico una abeja en la ceja y le tuvieron que poner barro en frente de todos sus compañeros, Emmett se hizo pipi en la cama hasta los 12 años, Alice compraba muñecas mas grande que ellas par poder vestirlas con ropa de verdad.

Ya era hora de dejar a Bella en su casa, le dije que vendría por ella en una hora y vi como entro en su casa... Ya era mi turno de ir a darle la hermosa sorpresa a mi Bella...


	11. Te Amo

Edward... Ese hombre era mi perdición, era un Dios, un ángel...Hoy había sido un día fantástico y eso que todavía no acababa. Entre corriendo a la casa y fui a mi cuarto a buscar algo que me quedara a la perfección, no encontraba nada cuando sentí que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Alice.. gracias a Dios, te necesitaba- dije viéndole la cara de loca a mi hermana

- Lo sabia, por que no tocaste mi puerta? Estaba en medio de un concierto de Alice Swift! – dijo riéndose la duende

- Tu.. estas loca, y por eso te amo- dije abrazándola- necesito tu ayuda, Edward me tiene una sorpresa ahorita y me dijo que me arreglara.

- No digas mas, lo se.. Necesitas de mi. Bueno.. que tal esto?- dijo sacando un vestido azul que era strapples que caía hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla en capas.

- Es perfecto Ali! Gracias gracias!- dije agarrando el vestido y colocándomelo sobre la ropa

- Bueno y zapatos... estos!- dijo sacando unos zapatos de taco muy alto negros.- báñate tienes 10 minutos mientras yo busco el maquillaje..ve- dijo Alice empujándome al baño.

Me duche muy rápido ya que sentía a Alice afuera acomodando todo. Al salir no encontraba mi cama, solo veía maquillaje, ropa interior, accesorios y el vestido.

- Bueno.. Comencemos- dijo Alice sentándome en la cama.

Después de miles de capas de maquillaje, de arreglar mi cabello con rulos y lograr vestirme estaba lista. Sentí la bocina de Edward sonar, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y en mi cara se formo una sonrisa.

-Estas bella hermanita, suerte hoy- dijo Alice abrazándome- creo que será mejor que llame a Emmett para que te baje. Emmy! Ven acá por favor

-Alice, que has hecho..- dijo Emmett entrando en mi cuarto- Mounstrica.. tu.. pero que linda estas- dijo sonriéndome- vas con Edward no?

-Si Emmett, como crees.. Será que ayudas a Bella a bajar las escaleras no será que ruede antes de llegar a la puerta- dijo Alice riendo

-Un gusto- dijo Emmett cargándome en sus brazos como si fuera una bebe, me eche a reir por que la imagen causaba mucha gracia. Al llegar abajo vimos a mama y a papa riéndose de nosotros en la puerta.

- Emmett, no me digas que es otro de tus arranques de celos- dijo mama negando con la cabeza

- No , Alice me pidió que bajara a Bells por que se podía caer por las escaleras- dijo emmett dejándome en el piso y abrazándome

- Eso es verdad- dijo Charlie riendo

- Gracias papá.. mejor me voy- dijo despidiéndome de todos y saliendo de la casa.

- Hola- dijo Edward acercándose y rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos para fundirnos en un hermoso beso que empezó dulce y termino apasionado.

- Hola, ya me dirás que es lo que haremos?-dije haciendo un pucherito y dándole un beso

- No, ni por eso ni por nada del mundo- dijo el riéndose

- Mmm.. seguro?- dije pegándome mas a el y empezando a besar su boca y su mano..

- Si, vamos- dijo agarrandome de la mano y montándome en el carro

El trayecto no fue muy largo, íbamos escuchando música clásica por lo cual no fue molesto el silencio. Estábamos entrando en el Hotel La Push cuando Edward me dijo que nos bajariamos aquí.

Entramos al hotel de la mano y Edward hablo con la recepcionista quien le dio una llave y a mi me dio un clavel...Me dijo que me lo mandaba cierto señor que estaba loco por mi. Estábamos en medio de un enorme pasillo cuando Edward se detuvo y abrió una puerta.

- Bueno..deja que te tape los ojos por unos momentos amor- dijo el colocando una de sus manos en mis ojos.

Entramos en la habitación, se podía distinguir el olor a Rosas, Margaritas y Tulipanes, el suelo estaba alfombrado y se escuchaba el sonido del mar a lo lejos

-La playa... cierto?- pregunte con una sonrisa en mi cara

-Si amor- dijo Edward abrazándome por la cintura- quieres que te quite la mano ya?-dijo riéndose

-SI!-dije y quite su mano de mi cara. Las lagrimas de felicidad empezaron a llenar mis mejillas.

Estábamos en un salón lleno de pétalos de rosas de todos los colores y margaritas amarrillas por todo el suelo, salí corriendo hasta el balcón para ver la playa como se extendía por todo el perímetro.. había una mesa para dos afuera, tenia una rosa en uno de los asientos.

- Edward, esto es hermoso.. yo no merezco que hagas esto p..- dije pero el me silencio con un beso

- Claro que si lo mereces, esto y mas- dijo cargándome para poder besarnos como era debido. Estuvimos viendo el atardecer hasta que cayo la noche y mi barriga empezó a sonar, me puse roja como un tomate.

- Creo que alguien reclama por comida- dijo el riéndose

- Pues si..- dije uniéndome a sus risas

Llego un chef que nos sirvió comida italiana, pasta, pizza de todos los tipos... Estaba llena hasta el borde de que casi vomitaba, habíamos comido excelente. Felicitamos al Chef por su servicio y se retiro.

Estábamos nada mas Edward y yo en ese salón; entramos y nos sentamos en el mega sofa-cama cuando Edward propuso que viéramos una película. Nos pusimos a ver ' El Fantasma de la Opera'. Estaba acostada con mi cabeza en las piernas de Edward cuando me empecé a burlar de los personajes y todo se volvió una parodia entre risas y risas.

Al terminar la película Edward puso música lenta, era muy bonita y se me acerco y me abrazo por la cintura pegándome a el.

-Baila conmigo, mi dulce Bella- dijo empezando a mecernos por todo el salón.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero fue algo mágico, no existía nada que no fuera un _Nosotros..._

-Te amo Bella, te amo mas que mi propia vida- dijo mi ángel con unas lagrimas en sus ojos – eres la cosa mas preciada que puede haber en este mundo para mi.. No puedo perderte, te seguiré hasta Londres si es necesario; quiero estar contigo por siempre

-Te amo mi amor- dije secando sus lagrimas- tu también eres mi presente y mi futuro...Quiero que seas todo en mi vida, que nunca me saques de la tuya por que siempre mi corazón será tuyo- dije besándolo

Los besos subieron de tono, la pasión inundaba todo mi ser; El era lo único que me importaba, quería estar junto a el, quería entregarme por completo. Pero todo es a su tiempo...

-Mi corazón también te pertenece- dijo sacando una cajita de su bolsillo.

Era una cadena con un corazón de diamantes en el. Edward me volteo y me la coloco dándome besitos en mi cuello.

-Edward, tu me has dado todo y yo nada a ti.. esto no puede ser así.. prométeme que dejaras que te haga una sorpresa yo también a ti- dije abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Ok amor mío, vamos- dijo agarrandome la mano mientras recogía algunas de las flores y me las daba.


	12. Pasteles

POV Tanya

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Rose y Emmett me habían dado la gran noticia que nos uniría a Alec y a mi por el próximo mes, gracias a eso, Alec y yo nos volvimos novios ayer en la Feria.

Hoy Edward iba a salir con Bella, y Jasper con Alice así que tenia todo el día libre de 'hermanos celosos' para estar con Alec. Hoy iríamos a unas pastelerías en Port Ángeles para ver los pasteles de la boda.

- Tanya, vamos saliendo- dijo Jasper entrando a mi cuarto

- Ok – respondí con voz pastosa

- Si vas a salir llegas temprano, mama y papa tienen algo que decirnos y quieren que estemos aquí antes de las 6- dijo Jasper con una mueca

- Por que inventas cosas y metes a papá y mama?- dije riéndome- se que son ustedes los que quieren controlar mi vida

- Bueno.. nosotros, nos vamos- dijo Edward despeinándome el cabello y saliendo del cuarto

- Cuídate – dijo Jazz con un guiño y salió de mi cuarto

En eso recibí un mensaje de Alec, _**estoy en 20 minutos en tu casa cariño .Tenemos mucho que elegir, Te amo Alec**_. Mi corazón se acelero cuando leí eso, sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban rosadas y una sonrisa se formaba en mi cara.

Me arregle con unos lindos shorts y un jersey y baje a desayunar. Mama estaba con Rose hablando sobre la boda

- Los vestidos del cortejo serán púrpura, quiero que sean hechos a la medida- decía Rose mostrándole a mama una revista de modas- Bella llevara uno púrpura pero diferente a los demás.

- Puedo verlos Rose?- dije sonriéndole

- No, serán sorpresa así que no puedes ver- dijo cerrando la revista

- Y como vas con Alec amor?- dijo mama sonriéndome picaramente

- Bien.. en cualquier momento llega- dije pero una bocina me detuvo en seco- mejor dicho ya llego, Nos vemos- dije corriendo fuera de la casa

Allí estaba Alec, en su Mustang negro esperándome. Me dio un besito en los labios y nos fuimos directo a Port Angeles a la pastelería que nos habían recomendado. Era muy espaciosa, aparcamos y fuimos directo a la recepción; nos atendió una mujer un poco joven amable.

- Hola mi nombre es Irina, en que puedo ayudarlos?- dijo sonriéndonos

- Hola, nosotros somos Tanya y Alec y venimos a la prueba de los pasteles de la boda de mi prima Rosalie- dije indicándole que teníamos cita

- Pues, vengan- dijo haciendo un gesto para que la siguiéramos- imagino que trajeron la lista de los sabores favoritos de los novios, los ingredientes que le dan alergia y los colores de la decoración o algun estereotipo

- Si, bueno los ingredientes que le dan alergia al novio son..- dije sacando la lista de mi cartera- canela, colorante rosa y morado- dije riendo- solo a Emmett

- Ok, y la novia? Algo en especial que quiera? – dijo Irina sonriéndome

- Ehh, aquí dice _No crean lo de los colorantes rosa y morado de Emmett, es solo que le tiene miedo a esos colores... espero ver grandes resultados los quiero Rose.- _dije carcajeándome

- Sabia que algo tramaba Emmett- dijo Alec entrelazando nuestras manos- entonces solo seria un impedimento la canela... espero encontremos el indicado

- Síganme, los llevare a la zona indicada para ustedes- dijo Irina llevándonos por un pasillo decorado de todos los colores, abrio una puerta y nos inundo un olor exquisito a vainilla

Era un lugar amplio, con un ventanal que daba a un campo muy bonito, tenia una mesa alta con 5 sillas y un horno enfrente con una barra que tenia mil y un cosas de pasteleria.

- Huele delicioso- dije perdida en aquel olor

- Si – dijo Alec igual que yo

- Pues, es nuestro Pastelero mejor preparado, quiero presentárselos – dijo Irina sonriendo- Mike, ven acá quiero que conozcas los nuevos clientes

En eso salió un rubio un poco regordete, lo cual lo entendí ya que era pastelero; tenia los ojos azules y unas mejillas muy gordas provocaba pellizcarlas, estaba manchado de harina . Nos presentamos e Irina se retiro, nos dijo que tenia que volver a la recepción pero que cualquier duda le dijéramos.

-Bueno y... son ustedes los novios?- dijo Mike sonriendo

-No, mi prima es la que se casa- dije sonrojada- pero nos pidió ocuparnos de esto

- Oh ya- dijo Mike riendo- pues empecemos

Fue a la barra donde tenia todos los instrumentos y los ingredientes y empezó a hacer distintos moldes mientras le contábamos todo de Rose y Emmett, las grandes ocurrencias de Emmett y los sueños de Rose.

- Bueno por lo que me dan a entender estos chicos son únicos- dijo Mike concentrado

- Eso es quedarse corto, ella es madura y el es.. torpe e inmaduro- dijo Alec riendo

- Su hermana menor le dice que el es un niño de 5 años en cuerpo de adulto- dije uniéndome a las risas de Alec

- Me gustaría conocerlos... ahora que tal si prueban algunos de los pasteles?- dijo Mike sacando unos moldes chicos de torta de todos los colores y sabores.

Eran como 500 pasteles, uno de vainilla, uno de chocolate, uno de frutas, uno de dulce de leche, y uno con miles de decoraciones sobre el pastel. Los otros no los logre identificar hasta que conseguí uno que sabia dulce y magnifico...Tenia el toque de vainilla y era cremoso, en el centro tenia chocolate y crema blanca. Por afuera estaba decorado con colores vinotintos y amarillos

- Mike.. este es, este es- dije con la boca llena y la barriga a punto de explotar

- Bueno pues.. que opinas tu Alec?- dijo Mike viendo a Alec quien estaba atragantándose con el pastel

- Mm.. bueno yo – dijo Alec – pienso igual, esto le va a encantar a todos los invitados

- Ok, entonces denlo por hecho- dijo Mike recogiendo todo- Son.. cuantos invitados?

- Son 400 – dije viendo el sobre

- Serian unas... 5 tortas y otra pequeña para los novios esta bien? – dijo Mike

- Si – grite emocionada – Nos llamas cuanto antes para saber todo si?

- Como no Tanya, fue un gusto conocerlos- dijo Mike saliendo al patio

- Igual Mike, nos vemos- dijo Alec sonriendo – todavía no son las 6... no hay apuro

- Hey.. como que..- dije refunfuñando – Jasper y Edward te amenazaron para que volviera temprano verdad?

El solo asintió. Yo lo que pude fue reírme amargamente, esta me la pagarían y estoy segura de que Alice y Bella me ayudarían.

- Pues... y Emmett también, sabes? El te quiere como otra hermana mas- dijo sonriendo dulcemente

- Si y yo a el..- dije sonriendo

- Te tengo una sorpresa- dijo moviendo algo atrás en su espalda

- Si? Que es- dije corriendo hasta donde estaba Alec.

Para mi sorpresa tenia pura harina en la mano la cual me tiro en la cara. Y empezamos con una batalla de pasteles... Estuvimos unos 20 minutos lanzándonos pasteles, crema, harina, agua; hasta que no pudimos mas y salimos apurados para que no nos dijera nada Irina.

- Eres un idiota- dije cuando nos montamos en el carro

- Por que amor? Me vas a decir que no la pasaste genial- me dijo con un pucherito

- Si.. aunque pensé que saldría con diabetes de allí! Enserio fue demasiado- dije cruzándome de brazos

- Umm.. y si te doy un- dijo Alec besándome... Nos besamos hasta que nos quedamos sin aire era algo mágico. – Te amo Tany, nunca lo olvides.. Vamos a tu casa de seguro tus hermanos me esperan con un látigo en la puerta

- Si vamos!- dije riendo

Íbamos cantando una de esas muchas canciones que amábamos Alec y yo... Y como cosa rara ninguno de mis hermanos salió cuando llegue. Me despedí de Alec con un profundo beso y corrí dentro de la casa, estaba toda llena de pastel así que fui directo a darme una ducha. Me quite toda la ropa llena de harina, huevo y azúcar y entre a la regadera...Me relajo todos los músculos y me dio un poco de sueño, ya cuando me estaba poniendo como una pasita salí y me vestí.

- Hija- dijo mama abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto- cuando te vistas baja a la sala que tenemos que hablar con ustedes

- Ok mama, pensé que era mentira de los tontos esos- dije riendo

- Conociéndolos, bueno te esperamos abajo- dijo cerrando la puerta

Me puse mi ropa de dormir y un suéter y baje a la sala, allí se encontraba toda la familia Cullen.

- Listo, que pasa?- dijo Edward viendo a papa

- Pues queremos ver si les parece hacer un Asado con los Swan pasado mañana?- dijo papa

- Si por supuesto- dijo Jasper sonriendo

- Si a que hora?- dijo Edward

- Ok le diré a Emmett- dijo Rose

- Bueno, será a las 2 aquí... es una invitación para todos los Swan... Edward dile a Charlie y a Renne que nos encantaría tenerlos aquí mañana

- Si papa- dijo Edward llamando a Bella

En eso todos se esparcieron por la sala hablando por teléfono, nada mas quede yo sentada con mama y papa en la sala de estar.

- Oh, hija no había caído en cuenta de que Alec no es Swan- dijo mama riendo- ve y dile que venga el también

- Ok mama, gracias- dije dándoles un beso y corriendo a mi cuarto a buscar mi móvil.

Lo llame y acepto en venir, busque mi iPod y cuando lo iba a conectar escuche una suave melodía muy bonita; salí de mi cuarto en puntitas y empecé a subir las escaleras para el 3er piso cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mi. Brinque del susto pero no era mas que Rose y Mama que venían al igual que yo a ver a Edward.

Cuando logramos llegar arriba sin hacer ruido vimos a Edward como deslizaba sus manos por el piano, era una melodía muy bonita y de vez en cuando sonreia por lo que supuse que estaba recordando momentos y lo mas seguro era que fueran con Bella.

- Es para Bella verdad?- murmuro mama muy bajito

- Si- contesto el – es para Bella

Todas nos sobre saltamos en ese momento, pero el solo nos hizo señas para que entráramos a escuchar.

- Es muy hermosa hijo – dijo mama con lagrimas en los ojos

- Si mama... si lo es- dijo Edward suspirando


End file.
